Things Just Got Complicated
by viridianaln9
Summary: Thor/Avengers/Sherlock/James Bond AU: Now that Sherlock is gone, John has no one or so everyone thinks. Truth is he is going to turn to the family he has and no one would ever believe him. What will happen when Sherlock returns and John isn't there anymore and no one knows where he is? one-shots
1. The Dissapearance of John Watson

**Things Just Got Complicated **

Summary**: Thor/Avengers/Sherlock/James Bond AU: Now that Sherlock is gone, John has no one or so everyone thinks. Truth is he is going to turn to the family he has and no one would ever believe him. What will happen when Sherlock returns and John isn't there anymore and no one knows where he is? **

Note: **OH BEFORE I BEGIN THIS WILL HAVE SLASH IF IT NOT SOMETHING YOU LIKE DON'T READ IT**. **(READ IMPORTANT)** **So this will be like Family Oddness as in it will be one-shots telling the story, going to the Past the Present, the Future. Of course in here it changes since Clint/Darcy/James/John are related you guys will see in what way. I will add some OC here. Now this does not mean I am done with Family Oddness, but this has been bugging me for a while and I kept thinking of chapters and I just decided to write them and put them up here. **

Disclaimer: **I don't own the Avengers they belong to Marvel. I don't own Sherlock it belongs to Steven Moffat and Mark Gatiss and Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. I don't own James Bond it belongs to Ian Fleming and its other owners. I only own the OC I bring in. **

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Things Just Got Complicated **

**One: The Disappearance of John Watson **

The man that walked inside of Scotland Yard; was someone no one in there expected. He hadn't shown his face since _'The Fall'_ he had closed himself off to the people, off everyone, the only ones or the only one that saw him was Mrs. Hudson everyone has disappeared to him. His cane hit the ground with steady steps even if the limp wasn't helping. He ignored the whispers; in his arms was something he had been working on for an entire year. He knocked on the DI's door.

"Come in." Lestrade said. When the door opened Lestrade was shocked to see the man standing there. "John?" the DI noticed that the man had lost weight and his eyes were tired, so he knew that he hadn't gotten much sleep either, they were also cold.

"Detective Inspector Lestrade." John answered and Lestrade felt that like a slap. He knew that John was still angry for what he had to do.

"What can I help you with?" Lestrade asked.

"Nothing." John said and moved the folder. "I came to leave this with you; I hope you know what to do with it." Lestrade looked at the folder and opened it up, what he saw in there made his eyes go wide. It was evidence, evidence cleaning Sherlock's name. He looked up to see John was already walking the elevator.

"John, wait!" Lestrade said coming out of his office and running but the elevator was already closing.

"What did Watson do?" Donovan asked. "Do you want me to go cuff him?" she asked almost delighted.

"No, he gave me evidence to clear Sherlock." Lestrade told her with a smug smile. He looked out the window to see a black car and John walking inside. Lestrade guessed that Mycroft had to help him.

#

What he didn't know was that John didn't get inside Mycroft's car at all.

"I appreciate that you brought me." John told the man sitting next to him.

"It was no problem at all, plus we are family after all aren't we." The man said.

"You do realize that means I am your family." the man on the wheel said.

"Shut-up!" the man said.

"Technically, Clint is Darcy's Uncle since he is my half-brother." John told Tony.

"Ha!" Clint cheered. Tony pouted.

"Anyway, are you things ready?" Tony asked.

"I still can't leave; I won't get out of London…" John didn't get to finish without Tony putting his hand up. He knew that Mycroft would not let him leave the country, he had tried to go to Scotland it had not been possible, he had to stay in London making him more rebellious about getting out and he went to the best source to his out of the ordinary family.

"Don't worry about it, we got it covered."

"How?" John asked because really we are talking about the British Government here, how were they going to fool the man, when it seemed John have his new protective tendencies directed to him.

"Redeeming God and everything plus he like's Darcy and you're coming to Avenger's Tower to live with us it will make her happy." Tony said with a wave of his hand.

"Wait, Loki the guy that tried to take over…" John looked at them as if they were going insane.

"Yeah, don't ask how the fuck it happened." Clint said. "But Darcy became BFF's with the God of Mischief after he was brought here as punishment from the All-Father, they are tight but nothing else is happening there, we had JARVIS check just in case." Clint told him, he didn't want to say he stalked the vent near her room to be absolutely sure of it.

"Oh, good." John said.

"He'll come for you in two days so get your stuff ready, tell your landlady that you will be going with Harry and that's it." Tony said the excuse.

"Okay." John said as they had arrived to 221B already. "Thank-you, I'll see you in a few days."

"You're welcome." Tony said. "Now go shoo...get ready." John walked out of the car and went to his flat. Clint stayed there both he and Tony were looking at the door.

"He lost a lot of weight." Clint mentioned.

"Then is a good thing we're getting him to New York, Darcy can guilt him into eating and sleeping." Tony said even if he was being a hypocrite considering he lived in his lab.

"We'll keep him busy." Clint was worried about his older brother, at how broken he was, it made him wonder if he looked like that when he thought Phil was dead.

"You were worst; remember James had to come out of fucking nowhere to get your ass into wear." Tony told him.

"John and James have always been stronger." Clint told Tony as they left the place, the CCTV camera could only see a cab leaving 221B.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

John was standing on the gravesite and he breathed in because it would be the last time he would step here for a while.

"Hello." He says and he feels the tears in his eyes. "I...I don't even know where to begin, I suppose I should tell you that I'm going to come visit in your anniversary hopefully, if I don't come I'll find a way but I will return no matter how many years it takes." John says before leaving the gravesite.

#

"Oh, John are you sure you're going to leave?" Mrs. Hudson asked John again and John felt bad at seeing her eyes watered.

"Yes, I'm going to be with my sister for a while, she and Clara got a new baby." John told her. It was true and he wasn't lying, thankfully the child had sobered Harry up so she could be with her wife and baby.

"Oh, I'm going to miss you." Mrs. Hudson said.

"I'm still going to rent the flat though." John said. He was going to be the Official Doctor of the Avengers so he was being paid, meaning he could keep up the flat rent. Mycroft paid the other half even if he hated it.

"Very well dear but remember to call."

"Yeah." John said he knew it might not happen and hugged Mrs. Hudson tightly. "I'm going to miss ya." Mrs. Hudson left the flat but she had tears in her eyes. John knew that he shouldn't lie to Mrs. Hudson tell her that he was going to accept a job offer in New York. But he also knew that if Mycroft wanted to know he would ask her and she would tell him or maybe she didn't but he didn't want to take his chances and at the moment he needed to get away because the flat was beginning to get smaller and he still can remember when Clint came in that night a few months ago:

_John had been drinking again, it was the norm now. He was broken, his limp had returned thanks to the last war he came out off. Just this time he had no other war too fight. He felt numb and the drinking helped. Mycroft had come; he had gotten a door slammed on his face. _

"_You know I wouldn't think you of all people would turn to this to forget." He looked up to see his baby brother standing at his door. _

"_C...Clint?" John asked. _

"_Yeah, John what the hell happened to you?" Clint asked. _

"_War." John said. _

"_Shit, let go of that." Clint said and pulled the bottle away from him, but John fought for it and smacked Clint in the hand, Clint looked at him in shock-but all John could see was the way Clint looked at his parents when he first came to live with them-and John suddenly felt sick, he let go of the bottle and ran to the bathroom to puke. _

"_John." Clint said coming inside as John was washing his mouth. _

"_I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." John said. _

"_It's alright, come on." Clint said. "Man I don't think James ever got this bad after he lost that chick." _

"_You felt it before too, when Phil..." John told him. _

"_I know, but come on I'll help." Clint said. _

That had been the night Clint had come and brought the idea, Tony had asked him as well as Clint and Phil. To come work for Avenger's Tower. He had accepted new life, new job, a clean slate. They had also helped him clean up Sherlock's name without Mycroft's help.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Two days later John was in the living room wondering what Tony would mean about Loki. Mrs. Hudson was out and that was something he was thankful with. He sat down and suddenly a green light appeared before him and the person formed.

"Ah, Doctor Watson, Stark informed me this is where I am to take you to Stark Tower."

"Wait, the…"

"Ah yes the cameras were destroy when I came in my…my Doctor Watson you've been well taken care of , now I see why Stark asked me to come pick you up." Loki said. "Get your things Doctor Watson, the party has begun and you are the biggest surprise of the night."

"Um…thank-you." John said. Loki didn't say anything just gave him a thin smile, John grabbed his bags and Loki whispered something he couldn't understand before he grabbed John and they disappeared.

Nothing was left in 221B Baker Street but the dust and memories in its wake.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the one-shot. The next Parts will be coming soon. Don't forget to review, give me ideas so on and so forth. **


	2. Unexpected Surprise

**Things Just Got Complicated **

Note: **I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I want to thank **_**Guest**_** for the review and those that favorite and followed the story. Okay now this chapter is after the last one, but this doesn't mean that they will be like this, like I said in the first it will be jumping around in time, okay. **

Disclaimer: **I don't own the Avengers they belong to Marvel. I don't own Sherlock it belongs to Steven Moffat and Mark Gatiss and Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. I don't own James Bond it belongs to Ian Fleming and its other owners. I only own the OC I bring in.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Things Just Got Complicated **

**Two: Unexpected Surprise**

When Darcy, woke up this morning, she was woken up by the birthday song from the chipmunks by JARVIS, who told her that her Father sent her the message. She thanked him and went to get dress. She was technically 24 today and she was happy. With the insistence of her Dad she finished her degree, which she was using in a way being the PA of the Avengers and the back-up for Pepper as well. She was also helping Jane still because she was not going to leave her BFF for nothing.

#

This had to be the best birthday in the world for Darcy. It had to do with the fact, that for the first time, she was spending it with half of her family. She knew her Uncle James couldn't make it, but he did sent her a gift a small knick-knack that was in her room, Uncle Clint and Phil had bought her a new I-pod since Phil had taken hers away in Puente Antiguo. Her Dad, well he had thrown her this party and other presents, but she knew Tony and Pepper were both aware she didn't care much for this she liked having her family close together.

"Happy Birthday! Darcy." She looked up to see Steve standing there with a shy smile.

"Thanks, Steve." She said with a blush on her face. She had been getting a major crush on the Captain and she wanted to ignore it. She was thankful when the elevator opened and Loki came in, she knew he had been gone most of the day.

"Loki, my BFF, where have you been?" Darcy asked trying not to think about Steve because she would make a fool out of herself. Steve looked at Loki, who had come in.

"Brother, where have you been?" Thor asked.

"Finally!" Tony raised his hands and he got this smile on his face before turning to Darcy. "Okay, Darcy I have one more surprise for you."

'_These are way too many surprises.'_ Steve thought. Tony had been the one to plan the surprise party; he had been the one to give Darcy most of the presents. Steve wanted to know the reason, he knew they got along. But he also knew he was talking out of being jealous, Darcy was a great girl and anyone would be lucky to have her, he didn't want Tony playing with her emotions or cheating on Pepper.

"Alright." Darcy told him. "Hit me with your best shot."

"JARVIS, is the surprise in the elevator?" Tony asked.

"Yes, Master Stark." JARVIS replied. Darcy was not expecting the surprise in the elevator, when it opened and the person stepped out. She was in shock for a few second before she ran at him full speed and wrapped her arms around him.

"Uncle John!" She cried out and held him tighter. Everyone who didn't know about Darcy's family were frozen there.

"Hello, Darcy." John tells her and holds on to her because he missed his niece, he didn't know how long he had gone since he saw her.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too." John answered and Darcy finally let him go.

"You here to stay?" she asks him.

"Yes." He tells her.

"John." Clint says and John turns to see Natasha who looks at him and gives him a subtle nod.

"Captain Watson is good to see you again." Phil says and shakes hand with him. He still made Phil uncomfortable most of Clint's family did after he met them. Though Phil met John in the field, when he helped him with some wounded agents.

"I'm not in the army anymore Phil; it's just Doctor Watson or John really." He tells him.

"Is good to see you anyway." Phil tells him.

"John is good to see you again." Pepper said coming forward and hugging John.

"Hello, Pepper." John said with a smile.

"Stop, flirting with my girl Watson." Tony said moving forward.

"Tony." Pepper said.

"Alright, introductions." Tony said. "Guys, this is Dr. Watson he is going to be our in-house Doctor."

"Hullo, I hope to be of assistance." John told them. He was not expecting for him to be hugged by real life teddy bear. Thor grabbed him by the shoulders and hugged him.

"Greetings, healer, I welcome you to the Avengers and you are Lady Darcy's kin." Thor said.

"Thor you should put him down." Jane said. Thor did and John grabbed himself into his cane trying to get his footing back. "Is good to meet you Doctor Watson."

"Likewise, Doctor Foster." He turned and he looked at Captain America, who gave him a nice smile.

"Is good to have you here, Doctor Watson, I hope you fit right in."

"Thank-you Captain."

"You can call me Steve." Steve told him.

"Okay, now you have to meet my science bro Bruce Banner." Tony said and John looked at the shy man.

"We met before." John told him. Bruce takes a double look and he smiles, he remembers very well he had still being on the run but he needed medicine for the children, so he asked an army doctor, he thought he would be caught but the Doctor had only been focus on curing the patients and accepted the help.

"We have, when I was still on the run, you gave me extra medicines."

"I remember, you were helping the children, we worked together for a few hours you asked me not to say anything." John told him.

"Well I guess now we're meeting here." Bruce tells him. "So…" he doesn't want to seem rude.

"Honorably discharged, two years ago." John tells him.

"Alright, now cake." Tony says.

"Cake! Cake! CAKE! CAKE!" Darcy, Clint, Tony and Thor chant.

John see's Pepper bring out the cake and everyone begins to sing the birthday song. Darcy blows out the candles after making her wish and Clint throws her face into the cake as she is about to bite it. Darcy comes out and grabs Clint with help of Natasha and gives him a huge kiss on the cheek. Clint grabs a piece of cake that Pepper cut and smashed it on Darcy's face.

"This is war, Hawkeye." Darcy roars and throws a piece of cake and suddenly it turns into a war. Bruce and John try to hide from most of the mess, but they are not very successful. The only ones getting clean out of it are Phil and Natasha and they don't even know how that is possible.

"What a welcome home isn't it?" Bruce asks him.

"Yeah." John tells him and throws a piece of cake, he doesn't know who it hits until a _'Hey'_ from Clint is heard.

John doesn't know, how it happens but he is laughing and he stops suddenly shock at hearing his own laugh. When Bruce looks at him, John shakes his head and he goes back to throwing cake. Bruce noticed though, that was shocked as if he hadn't laughed in a long time. Bruce of course knows reason, he had seen Darcy in the website so many times, and he read the blog and knew that his best friend had died.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Later as John is lying on his bed, he looks at the ceiling. After the cake fight, everyone had gone to clean. John knew this would be different and he was going to have to get use to this, but that was alright he was a soldier, his family or half his family was here. He can adapt. He lets out a few tears, but he cleans them away with the pillow as he falls asleep.

#

"Jarvis, is my brother asleep?" Clint asks.

"Yes, Master Clint; he seems to be resting." Jarvis replies and he sighs in relief.

"Jarvis, if he has a nightmare can you wake me?" Clint asks and Phil pulls him closer.

"Of course." Jarvis says, he doesn't say that Darcy had already asked him the same thing.

"John is going to fine." Phil assured Clint.

**$LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review. **


	3. What Are Your Doing Here?

**Things Just Got Complicated **

Note: **I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I would like to say that James is the third oldest and he is very protective of the siblings he cares about, time has pass in this chapter.**

Disclaimer: **I don't own the Avengers they belong to Marvel. I don't own Sherlock it belongs to Steven Moffat and Mark Gatiss and Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. I don't own James Bond it belongs to Ian Fleming and its other owners. I only own OC I bring in.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Things Just Got Complicated **

**Three: What Are You Doing Here? **

James had no idea; he was going to get a visit from his Quartermaster, he knew it would come thought but he expected Q to confront him at work, Q was smart enough and he was looking for someone close to him. When the knock came to his flat he was honestly surprise. He opened the door and saw Q standing there and he looked nervous and shy.

"Dear Quartermaster what a surprise?" James said easily.

"Bond, may I come in?" Q asked.

"Yes." James told him holding the door wider. Q came in and he looked around, unlike half the things he did his flat was not messy at all. James leaned on his couch and looked at Q.

"What do I owe this visit?" James said.

"You know where he is?" Q said.

"You need to be more specific." Bond told him.

"Dr. Watson, you know where he is?" Q told him.

"I do not know what you're talking about Q, maybe you have overworked." James said, but he knew what he was talking about.

It had been three months since Sherlock Holmes, who was supposed to be death for the past three years returned and he had been freaking about finding John Watson, he had come two weeks ago to ask for help from his younger brother, which if James could help it he would not find John, to say he might have called Tony to give him warning to block John's files. John thought Sherlock had been dead for two years already and he was doing great with the Avengers.

"I'm not overworked James, you know exactly what I am talking about." Q told him.

"What are you doing here Q?" James asked. "You know if you wanted answers you could have asked me in-front of your big bad brother, but you came to my flat, why?"

"Why are you hiding Watson?" Q demanded in a soft tone.

"I'm not hiding anyone." James said.

"Yes, you are!" Q said. he had looked and he didn't know how Mycroft's people didn't notice at all the fact that some of Dr. Watson's files were encrypted with so many firewalls that it would take a long time to break into them; he himself has still not done breaking into it and he only got one file before it was blocked again. James got really close to Q to seem intimidating.

"What makes you so sure?" James asked.

"I don't know." Q admitted. "Since Sherlock came in and he talked about John you got really tense when you saw Sherlock like if you wanted to punch him."

"Maybe I should have." James told him.

"He's my brother there is a reason he did what he did." Q said. "It is not like you have never faked your own death."

"Don't." James said and Q saw that James got really angry and was holding it in. "Don't compare me to your brother because we are not the same."

"But..."

"Look, I know I've faked my death but the most important people in my life have always known."

"You mean Dr. Watson." Q said and he felt a stab of jealousy there.

"Why do you want to know my relationship with John?" James asked.

"I'll tell Sherlock you're with him romantically and he would leave him alone so you too can be…." Q didn't finish because James was laughing. "You don't have to make fun of me."

"Aww…Q." James said and gave him the most important piece. "Let's put it this way, you protect your brother and I'll protect mine."

"Brother, John Watson is your brother?" Q said shocked, he had found something like that in the files of John having more siblings than Harriet Watson, but he didn't know it would be James.

"Yes."

"But…but."

"His Father is my Father, so like I said; I know where John is, will I tell no."

"But Sherlock..."

"Made my brother watch as he died or jumped off that building, I have not ever done that, I had to deal seeing my brother broken, John of all people; one of the strongest man I've known broken because of what your brother did, Sherlock might have had his reasons but he could have given him a heads up, now John is making a new life for himself and if he returns to London and he sees Sherlock again it will be his decision, you cannot make him come just to appease your brother." James said. "Now dear Quartermaster you must go home."

"Okay." Q said defeated because he knew he wouldn't get anything else from James.

Q got out of James flat and he wondered what he could do, he had answers he could tell Sherlock. But James was right, this was something he couldn't fix or Mycroft. At the same time he wanted to help his brother, he had never seen Sherlock like this. He did wonder, where John was, from what James was saying, he might not be in the country.

Up in the flat James saw as Q left the building and he wondered if his dear Quartermaster would say anything. He wondered if he would betray him, he wouldn't be the first, there's a reason he gave him clues. He knew John was fine in New York with their brother Clint and another branch of family no one knew about, not only that but John had been using the last name Barton for the past two years to keep his whereabouts secret only the Avengers knew he was Watson.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **I hope you like the chapter. Don't forget to review. **


	4. Siblings

**Things Just Got Complicated **

Notes: **I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I want to thank **_**AyameKitsune **_**for the review. Okay, so this chapter will deal with John's family. **

Disclaimer**: I don't own the Avengers they belong to Marvel. I don't own Sherlock it belongs to Steven Moffat and Mark Gatiss and Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. I don't own James Bond it belongs to Ian Fleming and its other owners. I only own OC I bring in.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Things Just Got Complicated **

**Four: Siblings **

Darcy had always wanted to know about her family. She didn't ask her Aunt Harry because she had made it very clear when she met her the first time, that she was not her niece. Darcy's Mother had been incredibly angry about that and had never allowed Darcy to get near Harry because of it. So she did end up asking her Uncle John on one of his army leaves.

John told her, that her Grandfather liked one thing, he liked woman and he showed it when he was young though he had not meant to have three other children. Darcy always wondered how her Grandma Liz (she had died when Darcy was ten) could handle been cheated on by her husband, she just knew her Gran-Gran was a complete Saint to have put up with that. She asked John to tell her of the time he met his siblings and John agreed to tell her.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

John tells Darcy, that he remembers meeting Clint the most. he tells her, that he had been thirteen at the time and that his parents had gotten into one of the biggest fights, he had ever seen from his parents since his father had promised not to step out on her again, John told Darcy that Leonora (Her Mother) had been conceived before his parents married so she was a pass, but James and Clint had been indiscretions and his Mother let them past when she found out the reasons they were coming into the family. John told her that Mrs. Watson had wanted more children but she couldn't and that was the reason her husband had to look outside of the marriage for it.

#

"I can't believe it another one of Dad's Bastards is coming here." Harry said with disgust, she didn't like her siblings, they were annoying.

"James and Leonora are nice you know, I don't know why you don't like them." John told her. John on the other hand loved his siblings, even Harry when she was being a Prat.

"Oi, shut up, Harriet." James said getting tired of her.

"What if…"

"Harry, keep quiet no one wants to hear you whine again." Leonora told her with a raised eyebrow. Harry crossed her arms but did as she was told. John had to smile at that a little bit. They were standing in the living room as they were going to meet the new son of their Father. When the door opened and their parents came in, so did a smaller boy, he was younger than John by two years. Leonora, James and John noticed his eyes though, they were frightened, and his body seemed to be waiting for something.

"Kids, this is your brother Clinton." Hamish Watson said. Leonora was the first one to move being the oldest followed by John.

"Hello, Clint, is it alright if I call you Clint- _Clint nodded his head_-I'm your sister Leonora." She said with a smile. "This is John; over there is James and Harriet."

"It's Harry, Miss Perfect." Harry hissed out.

"Ignore her." James told him. "Nice to meet kid."

"Hello, you get to share the room with James and I." John told him with smile. John remembers it because Clint smiled at him and the smile actually reached his eyes.

It had taken a year before Clint opened up to John and James and told them about the time in the circus and what they had done to him. If that made both James and John more protective of their brother nobody mentioned it. Leonora had treated him very nice making it really hard for when she passed away years later.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

John told Darcy, Leonora and James came together at the same time. John doesn't remember much from meeting them because to John they seemed to have been there forever. But he was actually four, James six, and Leonora was eleven, Harry had been eight and she had hated both Leonora and James. John had just being happy to have new siblings.

#

"John are you ready to share your room?" Mrs. Watson asked, John could see his Mom was a bit upset.

"Yes, Mommy." John told her. He ran when he heard the door open and his Father came in with a smile.

"Johnny come meet your new brother and sister." His father said with a smile. John turns to see both children. The girl looked at him with a smile. She had curly blond hair and blue eyes, just like his, the other boy had dirty blond and blue eyed.

"Hello, my name is Leonora Lewis; I guess it's Watson now." She told him shyly.

"I'm John." He told her and gave her a hug, which she returned. Harry scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"My name is James."

"We're going to be sharing a room." John told him and James gave him a soft smile.

The same reaction could not be said about Harry, she had been angry and the time began where she and Leonora began their competition, well Harry began it, Leonora had never really cared, she just did the best she could.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter, for some reason I am not too happy with it, so don't forget to review. I will be back to their family, so to get it first is Leonora/Harry/James/John/Clint. **


	5. He's Missing

**Things Just Got Complicated **

Note: **I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I want to thank**_** AyameKitsune**_** for the review. **

Disclaimer: **I don't own the Avengers they belong to Marvel. I don't own Sherlock it belongs to Steven Moffat and Mark Gatiss and Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. I don't own James Bond it belongs to Ian Fleming and its other owners. I only own OC I bring in.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Things Just Got Complicated **

**Five: He's Missing **

It had been a month since NSY had cleared Sherlock's name to the anger of some of the man and woman in the Yard, but Sherlock was not guilty and it was proven that Moriarty was real. The paparazzi had camped out of 221B to get John's opinion of it. But he had not come out, the only that came out was Mrs. Hudson and she said nothing to any of them.

#

DI Lestrade went to 221B because he was worried, he had not heard of John coming out of place at all. He knew that John didn't get out of the flat but he wanted to change that, help his friend, well the man he used to call friends since the fall-out after Sherlock's suicide. He arrived and knocked on the door.

"Hullo, Detective Inspector." Mrs. Hudson said as she opened the door.

"Mrs. Hudson is good to see you." Greg told her. "I…I was wondering if John is up in the flat." Mrs. Hudson looked at him with sad eyes.

"John doesn't live here anymore." She told him.

"What? He moved, when? Where is he?"

"Tea, Detective Inspector." Mrs. Hudson said.

"Yes, thank-you." Lestrade said and walked inside.

Mrs. Hudson made tea for him and her put scones on the table and sat down to listen to the Detective Inspector.

"John is not in trouble is he, poor boy." Mrs. Hudson said.

"No, I mean after the conference in which we cleared Sherlock's name and proved Moriarty was real, I hadn't seen John and he didn't answer his phone either."

"Detective, he moved with his older sister, a few days after he went to New Scotland Yard." Mrs. Hudson said. "Apparently his sister had a child and he thought it would be good for him, you know after Sherlock and the poor man left his phone up in his room, I check when I heard the ringtone."

"I guess, do you know when he is going to come back?" Lestrade said and sighed because there was no way he could reach John now.

"No, he said he would call and he did once this month, but has not called since, I guess his sister has him busy." Lestrade could tell it hurt Mrs. Hudson that John hadn't called as if she had not lost one of her boys but both of them.

"Did he look well, I know he ignored a lot of us?" Lestrade asked her.

"Oh, he looked alright, he was still hurting of course but he seemed determined when he got into clearing Sherlock's name."

"That's good I thought…" Lestrade let it go and Mrs. Hudson didn't say anything. She had seen the way John had nightmares and he hadn't taken care of himself. The worst thing was the way that he had taken to the bottle, until something she didn't know happened and he left the bottle.

"No, he was alright, just sad." Mrs. Hudson told him.

"That's good, now Sherlock is getting the respect he deserved." Lestrade told her.

"Good, he was a good boy different with the shooting of my walls and the violin." Mrs. Hudson said.

"Well I have to go, but I'm sure John will call and you'll have him back." Lestrade said with a smile, he looked up to where the flat was.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

On another place, Mycroft was in his office doing paperwork. He still couldn't believe John had cleared his brother's name. It had surprised him and he hadn't told Sherlock because that would cause trouble. Not only that but he kept wondering, where the Doctor had gotten all the information from because it looked really well researched, he didn't know the Doctor would be able to do it by himself.

"I need the surveillance on Doctor Watson." Mycroft told Anthea or Ivy the name she was using at the time looked at him.

"Actually sir, we have not been able to see anything inside the flat with the cameras." Ivy told him.

"You mean since the blackout in the street month ago?" He asked and Ivy nodded.

"But we did send agents and they did see inside, no one is there."

"Where is he?" Mycroft asked. He wouldn't have stopped John if he wanted to vacation in Scotland the last time he did it, it was because some of Moriarty minions had been there and so had Sherlock to clean it up and he couldn't risk John seeing him.

"From, what we've been able to know from Mrs. Hudson, he moved in with his sister." Ivy told him. Mycroft sighed because that was fine, as long as John hadn't done something stupid like try to commit suicide.

"Check on him with his sister, to see if he is alright." Mycroft told her.

"Yes sir."

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

"Really, Clint." John said at the bottom of the vents in the living room. "You need to come get checked, I know you are hurt."

"I'm fine, John." Clint told him.

"Clinton Barton Watson, you get down here now, before I have Tony seal all of the vents." John said using his Captain voice. He heard the vent open and Clint climb down but there was a huge pout of his face.

"Alright, big brother." He says with a huff.

"You know I'm doing it because I care." John told him.

"I know but I'm still freak out about having a personal Doctor here in the tower since the S.H.I.E.L.D. ones tend to be bastards." Clint told him, he said for a reason since a lot of Doctors there didn't like him and they tended to get carried away with the medication.

"Well not anymore." John said with a smile. "Now let's get you checked, I already checked Natasha."

"I don't even want to know, how you became her favorite." Clint said with a shudder.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review.**


	6. Not Here

**Things Just Got Complicated **

Note: **I hope you guys liked the last chapter. Oh and I'm going to give someone a scare.**

Disclaimer: **I don't own the Avengers they belong to Marvel. I don't own Sherlock it belongs to Steven Moffat and Mark Gatiss and Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. I don't own James Bond it belongs to Ian Fleming and its other owners. I only own OC I bring in**.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Things Just Got Complicated **

**Six: Not Here **

"Sir." Anthea said coming inside the office.

"Yes." Mycroft said and looked up, from what he could see he could tell that something bad was going to be told to him.

"The information you wanted on John Watson."

"Ah, yes, is he having fun with his sister?" Mycroft asked rather bored.

"Actually, sir there is no indication that John Watson is with his sister, Harry." Anthea told him and Mycroft looked at her.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

DI Lestrade was getting out of NSY to go home, he didn't expect to see the black car and when he saw it he tried not to groan a bit at that. He just opened the door and went in knowing that if he got this over with, he could go home and rest.

"What's your name this time?" He asks. Anthea didn't even look away from her phone.

"Lila." She told him.

#

They arrived at Mycroft office and he just went in.

"Alright, can we get this over with?" Greg told him. Mycroft raised an eyebrow.

"Why? You don't have a wife anymore to go home too." he said.

"I don't know maybe because I am not a machine, I need sleep." Lestrade said, he was a bit annoyed at being reminded that.

"John Watson is missing." Mycroft said and that got Lestrade's attention very quickly.

"What are you talking about? He is with his sister." Lestrade told him.

"Apparently he is not, I need you to go check on him, and see where he really is Harry Watson may be able to tell you."

"Why can't you leave the poor bloke alone?" Lestrade asked standing up.

"Sherlock's last will was for me to make sure Dr. Watson was safe, that is what I am doing." Mycroft says a little tense and Lestrade sits back down.

"Alright." Lestrade tells him.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$ **

Harry Watson was dealing with her family, when she got a call. She saw the name and didn't recognize it until she answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Harriet."

"Why are you calling me James?" Harry asked. She still didn't get along with any of her Father's other children, she tried harder now since Leonora died but she still didn't like dealing with them.

"I need you to do a favor for John." James said using his younger brother for a trump card when talking to Harry.

"What favor?" she asked.

"He is happy where he is living at the moment, but I am sure someone will be asking for his whereabouts soon enough." James tells her.

"What do you want me to do?" Harry asks.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

This ended with Lestrade going to the residence of Harry Watson. When he arrived, he knocked to see a small pretty blond with a baby in her arms.

"Hullo, I am looking for Harriet Watson." Lestrade said.

"Oh, I'm her wife Clara, who are you?"

"I'm Detective Inspector Lestrade from Scotland Yard…"

"Oh my, is she in trouble?"

"No, I came to ask her some personal…."

"Clara who is at the door?" Lestrade heard the voice and the woman that came to the door; she had pixie cut hair and blue eyes.

"Harry this is Detective Inspector Lestrade, he is looking for you."

"Okay, Clara go back inside I think the baby needs a nap and so do you." Harry told her, she smiled as Clara went in before she turned back to the Detective. She had no idea what James was playing and she didn't care either as long as John was alright which knowing James he probably was.

"Harry Watson?"

"Yes." She answered.

"I need to ask you some questions, personal ones actually, may I come in?"

"Sure, why not." She says and lets him in.

Lestrade sits down and he could see picture of the young woman he saw and one of John much younger and there is one of a young woman, with blond hair and blue eyes he had not seen before.

"Now, what is it you want to ask me?" she asks bluntly.

"I am friend of your brother John."

"Oh you're the cooper that arrested his best friend…what was his name Sherlock Holmes right." Harry says and Lestrade tries not to flinch at that. "Saw you on the telly; my little brother cleared his name."

"That's right….what I wanted to ask is he told Mrs. Hudson he was moving in with his sister so I came to see if he is with you." Lestrade said.

"Oh…he has not been here at all, haven't heard from him in months actually…but we don't have that kind of relationship either. Sorry Inspector I don't know where my little brother happens to be." She said and it was the truth because she had no idea where John was and if he called, which she doubt I, he wouldn't tell her.

"Do you perhaps another sister?" Lestrade asks grasping for straws here and looking at the photograph which Harry notices.

"Do you wish to know where she is?" Harry asks.

"Yes, that would be great." Lestrade tells her.

#

Lestrade got the direction from Harry and he arrives to a nice home, it seems to be ages and wonders, how John would need a flat-mate if his sister had this. He knocks on the door and the elderly woman standing on the other side looks at him.

"Hullo, I'm looking for Leonora Watson." He says and the look of shock that goes on the woman's face it's something that make him think something might be wrong.

"Oh, she is over here." The old woman tells him and they walked to the back of the state which is making Lestrade worry. He follows the old woman and on the largest tree there is something he didn't think would be there.

"Here you go sir."

"But that's…that's a gravestone." Lestrade tells her.

"I'll leave you alone." she tells him and moves away. Lestrade looks back at the gravestone and all he sees is the name.

_**Leonora Watson **_

He doesn't even want to think, what this means because it could be that John didn't follow Harry; he could have followed this sister. That could be the reason he hadn't called Mrs. Hudson for a while.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

"You did what?" Clint asks.

"I made Harry tell the Detective Inspector, Leonora's address, you know where the fake body is buried." James tells him.

"They're going to think John committed suicide." Clint exclaims.

"I believe that is the point."

"Alright James, what the hell do you mean by that?"

"If John wants to start a new life and he has with using your last name in America, people need to think he died here in the UK." James said. "If he goes back, he can say he was with his sister, Leonora's fake body is in that Mansion problem solved."

"God, if John finds out he is going to kill all three of us." Clint tells him.

"Changing the subject; how is he?"

"Fine, Fury asked him to go back into the field when certain Agents are in the brink of dying." Clint told him. "He accepted since we are having a bit slowness here with no big trouble brewing yet."

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

John was getting back to the Tower after getting new shopping done. This was one of the few times he could get out, it was weird but the Tower really did have everything so he never had to worry about getting out. But he needed to see the real world sometimes which ended up with him walking to Central Park even with the cane. He didn't need it as often anymore but he still used it for no adrenaline endeavors.

Just as he was getting back, he smacked into someone.

"Sorry, mate." He said and walked inside the Tower.

The person that he smacked into stopped for a second. He looked back and he saw no one standing there just other New Yorkers walking without a care in the world, his hair was ginger and he was wearing a sweatshirt instead of the long coat that he knew.

Sherlock shook his head; John couldn't be in New York he was safe in London, with Mrs. Hudson maybe getting a wife. He walked away as tonight was his last night in New York before moving to another of Moriarty's web.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Now I will explain about Leonora in later chapters. Don't forget to review.**


	7. Missed Flight

**Things Just Got Complicated **

Note: **I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I want to thank **_**hellcat-lynx**_** for the review.**

Disclaimer**: I don't own the Avengers they belong to Marvel. I don't own Sherlock it belongs to Steven Moffat and Mark Gatiss and Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. I don't own James Bond it belongs to Ian Fleming and its other owners. I only own OC I bring in**.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Things Just Got Complicated **

**Seven: Missed Flight **

"Do you want me to go with you?" Darcy asked her Uncle John. John looked at her surprised.

"You want to go with me to London?" John asked her. Darcy didn't like going to London much; yes most of her family roots were there. But Leonora was there too and Darcy didn't like to be reminded of that.

"Yes, I mean if you want too…if you don't want me to go it's alright…"

"No…no it's okay, if you want we'll see your Mom as well." John tells her.

"Thank-you Uncle John." Darcy tells him.

"Just being curious here…but why do you want to go?" John asked.

"Well you are going back to see your friend, I want to see my Mum, I haven't done it since I went to college." Darcy tells him.

"You know she wouldn't blame you." John tells her.

"I know she wouldn't, but I think it's time." Darcy tells him.

"Alright, get your things ready." John tells her. Darcy looked at her Uncle and could see the year had been kind to him, he didn't look so sick anymore. He still had the dark bags under his eyes but they weren't as prominent and he had gain weight but not in fat but muscle since Clint, Natasha and Steve had him in the training rooms to fix his leg. She could that he was well, but she knew he missed Sherlock Holmes and it saddened her.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Lestrade had gone to visit Sherlock's grave it might not be the main anniversary, but he knew he wouldn't be able to come later.

"So….I haven't….John cleared your name a year ago." Greg said. "Did you know John had another sister; your brother had no idea and we don't know where he is? Mrs. Hudson told me he told her that he would come for your anniversary but I don't know, I think he followed you in the end." Greg couldn't say anything anymore because he moved away.

"My brother never wanted anything to happen to Doctor Watson." Mycroft told him surprising him.

"I know, you here early."

"You said Mrs. Hudson told you, he would come for my brother's anniversary?"

"Huh…yeah…but I don't know anymore."

"Inspector…Gregory if we see Doctor Watson, we can speak to him, see where he has been." Mycroft told him.

"You're right." He said. Mycroft looked at the fake grave. He needed to talk to Doctor Watson make sure he was alright, to give himself a peace of mind. He'd been thinking of asking his baby brother to look for the man, but at the same time that would cause too much trouble and Sherlock to make a mistake.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

They were getting ready to depart when the alarm went on.

"Dr. Watson, there is a problem." Jarvis said.

"What is it Jarvis?" John asks.

"Hey, John sorry I know you are suppo….cough, cough….there are some injured here." Tony says before the message gets cut off.

"Alright, get me there." John tells him.

"Do you want me to help?" Darcy asks him.

"I think you're going to have too." John tells him. "How many are injured Jarvis?"

"Loki, Hawkeye, Black Widow, Captain America and Iron Man have been injured, Doctor Watson." Jarvis said. John is surprise to find out that Steve and Loki are injured but he also likes to remember that Loki did have limited abilities thanks to his Father for the punishment and Steve was still human even with all that super-soldier juice.

As they begin to come inside Thor and Bruce are helping each other. John begins barking orders and they all begin to move. John has to strap both Natasha and Clint because he knows they will run away other wise and they are not so uninjured except for some cut and bruises and sprains that Bruce is taking care of.

Tony has the same cuts and bruises and Thor helps them take of the suit because it seems to have indented itself on him. the one more affected is Loki and John moves on him fast, he has Darcy help him, which really she learned new respect for her Uncle in seeing him move so fast on the God of Mischief, cleaning the wound, getting bones back in place and stitching.

#

"Yesh… did you really have to tie me to the bed?" Clint asks.

"Yes, you would be in your nest or the vents by now." John tells him. Before he moves to check on Natasha's bandages, he is going to raise the morphine but Tasha gives him a long look, she doesn't like being drugged and he just pats her hand.

"I have things to do in my lab." Tony complains.

"They are going to be on hold." John tells him. John is thankful Steve, Natasha and Loki are very quiet, he knows very well from the times that Clint was sick at home that he didn't like being sick or in a hospital.

Loki was quiet as well, but John was certain from what he was able to get out of Thor. That he needed to rest to get his energy back so he could heal himself. Thor had been blaming himself for the past three days because he couldn't defend his younger brother.

"You alright?" John asks Loki anyways.

"I am Doctor; your healing skills are incredibly superior to what I believed." Loki tells him. "I apologize that you missed your flight."

"It's alright, I can go another day." John tells him.

"Loki is right, John you we apologize for it." Steve tells him. He is the only Avenger that was injured that was walking already on his feet. But John knows that they need him and he can visit Sherlock some other time, he is pretty sure most of the people have forgotten him.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Anthea comes into the Mycroft's office and he doesn't even let her say anything.

"He did not show." He says.

"No sir." Anthea says and leaves the office. Mycroft doesn't say anything, but now the Detective Inspectors thoughts are getting closer to home. What if John Watson did commit suicide? What would Sherlock do when he returned?

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review.**


	8. Asking For Help

**Things Just Got Complicated **

Note: **I hope you guy like the last chapter. So this one is going to be a bit hard and is connected to chapter 3. **

Disclaimer: **I don't own the Avengers they belong to Marvel. I don't own Sherlock it belongs to Steven Moffat and Mark Gatiss and Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. I don't own James Bond it belongs to Ian Fleming and its other owners. I only own OC I bring in**.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Things Just Got Complicated **

**Eight: Asking For Help **

Sherlock Holmes had been going crazier than usual, he had returned three months ago after his suppose death. The first person he wanted to see was John Watson, to his surprise and annoyance after learning from Mrs. Hudson that he had moved in with his sister Harry. He had demanded answers from Mycroft, who told him that Doctor Watson had gone missing after he cleared his name.

He learned from Lestrade after getting cussed out and then hugged, that he learned from Harry Watson that they had another sibling, which from his first deduction Sherlock knew John's family wasn't close to him, he was going to follow the lead and when he found the grave, and he felt the floor go out of him. he had broken into John's sister's home and there was practically nothing there, as no one had lived there and it told him, that John was somewhere else hadn't been there as well, no pictures at all.

It ended with him having to go to his youngest brother, the Quartermaster of MI6, something he loathed, but if John was active, he was somewhere Quentin would find him.

#

James Bond and his Quartermaster were both in Q-branch and both of them were flirting something that happened all the time. The person that broke into Q-branch stopped them.

"I do hope you ceased the flirting." The deep baritone voice stopped both man in their tracks but for different reasons. Q turned to look at his older brother.

"Your back from hiding." He said.

"You know very well, I've returned, now find him." Sherlock said. James stood there; he couldn't believe the nerve of this guy. He was alive, he was alive and John was suffering.

"Find, who big brother?"

"John Watson, he has been missing for two years and there is no account for him." Sherlock told him.

"Well Quartermaster I must leave you with your brother." James said. "Mr. Holmes."

#

He moved away, not even waiting for Q to tell him anything. He just moved and left the facility, because he wanted to kill the bastard. But he as he drove, he did one thing and began to call.

"Your niece is alright, she might be dating Apple Pie but she is fine." Tony said.

"Darcy is dating Steve Rogers?" James asked.

"Don't remind me." Tony said. "Now, you called for a reason….Clint is alright from what I could see, John…"

"Block John's files." James told him.

"What?" Tony asked.

"I know someone will look into John's files, block them, the person that is going to look is a genius, block the files don't let anyone see John's file at all." James told him.

"Alright." Tony said. "But I thought we already went through that hurdle when Mycroft Holmes tried to peek at his files, he only got the basic info nothing linking him to You, Clint, Darcy and Leonora until you asked me to change that with a few changes."

"Don't ask Tony just do it, goodbye." James said.

#

Q looked at James as he left, he knew the man and could tell by this twitch in his eye that he was pissed and it happened when Sherlock appeared.

"If you're done looking at your agent, find him." Sherlock demanded. He turned to his older brother and Q knew that he was worried incredibly worried about Doctor Watson.

"You know, you've been all over the news, what if Doctor Watson does not want to come back." Q said and the look that Sherlock gave him was so broken that he cursed himself on the inside. "Look Sherlock, maybe he's somewhere, were no TV is included and you don't have to worry about it, I'll find him." Sherlock didn't say anything he just walked away. When he was left with his computer's Q talked to himself.

"Alright, Doctor Watson, where have you been hiding?" he asked no one.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review.**


	9. Birth of a Daughter

**Things Just Got Complicated **

Note: **I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I want to thank **_**Lilo'nSpidey**_** for the review. **

Disclaimer: **I don't own the Avengers they belong to Marvel. I don't own Sherlock it belongs to Steven Moffat and Mark Gatiss and Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. I don't own James Bond it belongs to Ian Fleming and its other owners. I only own OC I bring in.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Things Just Got Complicated **

**Nine: Birth of a Daughter **

Tony was terrified; he had just found out that Steve and Darcy were dating. It ended with Steve here currently standing in his lab explaining and telling him a few days later.

Clint had made a joke about him knowing how John, James and he felt with their sister. That wasn't it. He knew that most of the world thought of him as a waste of space and one of the worst people in the world. His daughter was the most important being in his life. Even if many people believed that Pepper was the first person he loved, that had not been the case, the person he had loved very much that he had to let her go had been Darcy's Mom. Leonora, she had given him a way out (he did not take it), knowing he wasn't ready for the responsibility and wouldn't betray him to the public. No he had taken care of Darcy maybe in the shadows and hidden in flats where he could see his daughter.

"How do you know you won't hurt her?" Tony asked him.

"I can't tell you I won't." Steve told him.

"You have my word, that I will not hurt Darcy, if she wants me to go and if that makes him happy I will, I will be with her as long as she wants me." Steve said. "I am telling you because its the right thing to do."

"If you hurt her Steve, I swear whatever James, John and Clint have plan for you, will not be anything compare to what I will do." Tony told him.

"I understand." Steve said and left the lab. To Tony it reminded him of something a memory.

#

In the hospital and Young Tony Stark was going to meet the daughter, he had sired. He had kept it a secret; he didn't want his Father to know. Not because he was ashamed of his kid, but he didn't want his Father to get his hand on the baby. If he was going to do something right was give his kid a normal childhood one where he/she didn't have to prove to her grandfather, they were the best.

He arrived to the hospital hidden from the public view; he didn't want to risk his Father knowing about his kid. He asked the receptionist for the person.

"Excuse, I'm looking for Leonora Lewis-Watson." He said. He was given the information, when he mentioned being the Father of the child that was born. He left to the room with a Congratulation from the receptionist.

When he arrived to the room, he knocked and he heard the voice.

"Come in." he walked in to see Leonora. She was very beautiful blond hair and wavy haired, with such expressive blue-eyes and in her arms was a pink blanket. A _'Daughter'_ his mind supplied.

"Anthony." She said with a smile.

"Hey."

"Do you wish to meet your daughter?" she asked him. Tony moved to her side slowly and gently terrified that he would scare the newborn in her arms. The baby was so small, Tony was afraid he would break her for just looking at her.

"She….she is beautiful." Tony whispered and Leonora touched his cheek cleaning the tears there.

"Yes…she is." She told him.

"What…what is her name?" he asked.

"Darcy." She said. "Darcy Elizabeth Maria Lewis." Tony's face flew up to look at her.

"It's a big name for a little girl, it's perfect." Tony said. He wished that Darcy could have his last name.

"I know you wish she had your last name." Leonora told him.

"It would be a bad idea; she would have people going for her head." Tony said and Leonora gave her to him to carry and Tony was so careful. As Tony saw her he wished and hoped that Darcy would be just like her mother. He could see that she already had his brown hair, but when she opened her eyes he could see blue eyes, he knew they could change but he hoped they wouldn't.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

"Hey, Daddy." Darcy said coming down to the lab.

"Darce." He said.

"You know he didn't want us to hide the relationship, it was my idea." she told him. "I didn't want you to worry about me."

"I may not be like your Uncle John or James, but either way I was going to worry." Tony said and he tried not to sound hurt or bitter, he knew that James and John acted more like Darcy's _'Father Figures'_ as she grew even if he wanted to deny it.

"Come on Daddy, you made me a taser if he tries something ungentlemanly thing I'll just pressed the button." She says and it causes Tony to laugh. His little girl may be grown but she was still his little girl.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LIN BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review.**


	10. Visiting A Grave

**Things Just Got Complicated **

Note**: I hope you guys liked the last chapter. **

Disclaimer: **I don't own the Avengers they belong to Marvel. I don't own Sherlock it belongs to Steven Moffat and Mark Gatiss and Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. I don't own James Bond it belongs to Ian Fleming and its other owners. I only own OC I bring in.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Things Just Got Complicated **

**Ten: Visiting A Grave **

It took two months before everyone in the Tower was well enough for John to be able to leave to London to visit Sherlock. But another anniversary was coming, so that meant that he would not be going alone. Loki would be taking both he and Darcy and Clint to London. Clint would return quickly while he and Darcy stayed for a while longer.

As they were leaving Steve asked the question.

"Why is Clint going, I believed they were just going to visit Mr. Holmes?" Steve said. They knew (it had been a year) that Clint was related to Doctor Watson and in short being Darcy's Uncles. They still had not figured out, who Darcy's Father was thought, well a few of them (Steve, Bruce, Natasha, Phil, Loki, Thor and Jane) it was a state secret and they could not get John and Clint to tell them.

"They are going to visit, Darcy's Mother as well, Captain. She is John and Clint's Older Half-Sister." Natasha answered and everyone stayed quiet. Tony looked at the spot they had disappeared and gave a small sigh. He wanted to give his respect for Leonora but that would give away that Darcy's was his daughter and he wouldn't put her in danger.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Q was shocked and looked at Bond.

"You're taking the day off?" Q stated it was rare and weird to see James Bond take a day off or time actually.

"No I will be taking a few hours off." Bond told him.

"Oh come on you are joking." Q said.

"No, I always tend to take time off this particular day." Bond told him.

"Alright, I guess I will see you tomorrow. I believe you have a mission." Q said.

"Can't destroy them in your pajamas?" Bond asked with a smirk and Q rolled his eyes.

"Go do your errands Bond."

"As you wish; Q." James said leaving. Q tries not to read or blush too much at that one.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

They met in the cemetery and they were all wearing black there were no greetings just nods. They walked to the large tombstone depicting an angel. That it where their Older Sister and Mom were buried it just read in the white marble:

**Leonora Lewis-Watson **

Darcy stepped forward and she put the roses on her grave. She had tears already running down her face. James, John and Clint moved backwards to give her some privacy.

"Hi, Mum." Darcy whispered. "I'm sorry I didn't come see you soon, I just couldn't. I'm living with Dad now, he built himself a monument, he calls it Avengers Tower now, and he is a hero you know. Iron Man he suffered to become that, he's dating Pepper now. I graduated, um…I work for the team I'm their P.A…." she wasn't able to say more when the tears came down more and the sob broke out.

John came to hold her hand, the same with Clint and James held her shoulder.

"It's alright." John whispered.

James gave her a tissue and Clint hugged her. The small family stayed quiet and smiled a bit.

"I think it's time to go." Clint said.

"Yes." James told them. "Do you two want a lift?"

"I don't think we can fit in that toy you call a car, Uncle James." Darcy said.

"Don't insult my car." James told her with a smile.

"We'll take a cab." Darcy told him.

"Will you be coming for the holidays this year?" John asked.

"You'll see." James told them.

"Try not to scare Dr. Banner we don't need the Hulk making an appearance." Clint told him.

"I will call." James told them. As they left the only ones in the cemetery were James and Clint.

"How is he really doing?" James asked.

"I was not lying and you can see for yourself that he is doing well." Clint told him. "He still has nightmares and the first month was terrible, now it's a bit better not incredibly perfect but his nightmares don't come unless something terrible happens to us."

"They're looking for him?" James said and Clint looked at him.

"Who?"

"The bloke from Scotland Yard; Detective Inspector Lestrade." James told him. "Others as well, they are beginning to think he committed suicide."

"You mean the guy that arrested Holmes, what the hell does he want with John?" Clint demanded.

"I broke into 221B, I heard from the talk he had with the landlady; that he wanted to make sure our brother was alright." James told him.

"Well he is not going to find him." Clint said. "Why would John commit suicide?"

"You do know John is going to want to come back, we can't keep him in New York forever." James told him. "I don't know, maybe because I sent him to Leonora's fake grave and he believe thanks to Harriet that he may have followed this particular sister."

"He'll return, when he is good and ready not before and he will be telling us." Clint said. "You are evil."

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

When they arrived to the next cemetery, Darcy knew that she was going to be strong for her Uncle. They had both kept their faces away from the CCTV cameras. Darcy had a device ready to take down the CCTV cameras if they moved their direction. Her Dad had given it too her just in-case.

Darcy didn't make a noise; she knew when to be quiet. But at this time she could see Uncle John's face and knew that he was lost in his thoughts, his mind. They walked together and Darcy just moved and put the flowers she had brought for the man her Uncle loved (even if he denied it). She moved away so she could give him some privacy.

John stared at the tombstone and he breathed in. he could feel the tears get there near his eyes and threatening to go over. He didn't say anything though he just stood there.

"One more miracle for me, Sherlock. Don't. Be. Dead." John whispered and just stayed quiet, he didn't say anything else or he would break. Darcy moved to his side and gave his arm a hug which he appreciated.

#

Both of them didn't notice Lestrade. He had come to cemetery he was still not ready to believe John Watson would not come visit Sherlock. When he arrived he saw the two people at Sherlock's grave and he stopped. He didn't know if it was John, the man was dressed differently in a suit and a black coat instead of the jumper he believed John would wear. He did have a cane but it wasn't a metal one it was wood really fine wood from what he could see. The woman next to him was young and he had to wonder if it was someone from Anderson's little club. But what freezes him completely is the scarf; that was Sherlock's scarf he can spot it anywhere. So it doesn't stop him from saying the next thing.

"John!" he yells out.

#

Darcy and John freeze a bit because Lestrade may be a bit far away, but they still heard him.

"Don't turn." John tells her. They both begin to move away from the grave calmly ignoring the fact that he had just being called. Lestrade couldn't see the man's face as he walked away, but he sighed.

As John and Darcy are close to the exit they both breathed in.

"Why don't you call, what's her name Mrs. Hudson, you haven't called her in months Uncle John." Darcy said.

"I guess so." John tells her.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review.**


	11. Memories

**Things Just Got Complicated **

Note: **I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I want to thank **_**Guest **_**for the reviews. **

Disclaimer: **I don't own the Avengers they belong to Marvel. I don't own Sherlock it belongs to Steven Moffat and Mark Gatiss and Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. I don't own James Bond it belongs to Ian Fleming and its other owners. I only own OC I bring in.**

**$LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Things Just Got Complicated **

**Eleven: Memories **

"Master Clint." Jarvis said making Clint wake-up faster and Phil sat up as well with his gun ready.

"Jarvis?" he asked a bit groggy.

"I apologize for startling you sirs, but you asked me to inform you if Doctor Watson had a nightmare." Jarvis said.

"Thanks, Jarv." Clint said getting up, he kissed Phil's forehead. "Go back to sleep, Phil."

"Alright." Phil said.

Clint grabbed his shirt and put on some sweats; he walked first to the kitchen and he made a cup of tea and two cups of chocolate milk. He carried the two cups and the door to John's room was already opened.

He walked inside to see John with Darcy already there.

"You didn't have to come." John whispered to both of them.

"None-sense, you have always been there for us." Clint said.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Darcy asked, John shook his head really fast and she just accepted her chocolate milk, while John took his tea. John took a sip and he couldn't help but smile.

"Finally, you got my tea right." John said surprised causing Darcy to laugh.

"Hey, after all those' you make the worst tea ever's' I think I would be able to get them right now." Clint said.

"Thanks, Clint." John told him. "Thank-you Darce, you both didn't have to come you know, I would have been alright."

"We know." Darcy said.

As Darcy and John drank their tea and chocolate milk, Clint was lost in his thoughts his memories. He knew many scenarios like this before except it was John and Leonora with James as well.

* * *

_Clint woke up from another nightmare from the circus. He looked around the room and he was still getting used to being in this place. He looked to the other beds and he saw that both John and James were both gone, he liked his new brothers they weren't like Barney they were more protective of him. When the door opened he went laid down so the others didn't know he didn't want to seem weak to them. _

"_Alright you can stop faking being asleep." The voice was soft and he sat up guilty to see Leonora standing there and behind her are James and John. _

"_Sorry…did I wake you?" he asked ashamed. _

"_No." Leonora told him and sat next to him. James gets the foot of the bed. In John's arms are four glasses of chocolate milk he puts in the dresser before passing one to Clint, Leonora and James before he sits on the other side of Clint. _

_They don't ask him and he likes that they just stay silent with him there and he feels warm. _

"_I had a nightmare." Clint admits. James squeezes his leg; John and Leonora hold him close. "The night they left me to die, I didn't think….I didn't think someone would find me." he says. _

"_Well you were found and now you're here with us." Leonora said. Clint smiled back at them. He knew they weren't lying since they didn't treat him like a bastard son, to them he was their brother. _

* * *

Darcy slipped into her memories, she remembered that it hadn't been her Uncle Clint to bring her the chocolate milk. It was one of her favorite memories.

* * *

_Young Darcy woke up and she was hugging her teddy really close. When the door opened she peeks from her sheets to see her Uncle John coming inside with two glasses of chocolate milk. he sat down beside her and she cuddle to his side. _

_"Here you go." he told her. _

_"Thank-you." she squeaked. _

_"Do you want to tell me, why you screamed?" he asked. _

_"I had a bad dream." she told him. _

_"What was it about?" John asked. _

_"That...that Mom, Uncle James, Clint, Daddy and you left me." Darcy told him with tears in her eyes. _

_"Oh, we aren't going to leave you." John told her. _

_"But Mummy works in that stuff that is secret and Uncle James, Clint and You are in the armies, Daddy cant always see me." Darcy told him. John grabbed her chin and made her look at him. _

_"Darcy, no matter what happens to us we are always going to be here alright and you'll get more chocolate milk with us." John said. _

_"Really?" _

_"Really."_

* * *

Clint snapped out of his memories when John seemed to have calmed. He knew he was not going to talk about his nightmares.

"Thank-you." John told them again. Darcy just laid her head on his shoulder.

"No worries, John, just remember we're here for you." Clint said.

"I'll remember that." John told him.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review.**


	12. Assumptions

**Things Just Got Complicated **

Note: **I hope you guys like the last chapter. I want to thank for the reviews. Okay so in this chapter, there is going to be some assumptions one that is not. **

Disclaimer: **I don't own the Avengers they belong to Marvel. I don't own Sherlock it belongs to Steven Moffat and Mark Gatiss and Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. I don't own James Bond it belongs to Ian Fleming and its other owners. I only own OC I bring in.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Things Just Got Complicated **

**Twelve: Assumptions **

_Lestrade _

Greg was worried, he had spent a year and four months looking for John. He knew he couldn't work on the case since Mrs. Hudson nor Harry Watson made any claim and no-body had been found. But the case for John it was getting dark. He was able to check his bank records and there had been no move since John had moved out.

"He couldn't have just banished with magic." Lestrade said to no one.

He knew John didn't want to talk to him, shit he had closed the door in his face, when he went to 221B to just talk. He knew from others that John had been avoiding everyone and the only one he didn't avoid was Mrs. Hudson. But everyone else, he had avoided.

Now Greg had no choice but made the call, John Watson was officially missing and he hoped that they never found his body without life because he wouldn't know what to do or say. He had been certain the man he had seen in the cemetery had been John, but he was different and Harry Watson had no other family besides Leonora Watson and John Watson and the first one was dead and the second one might be. Then he got a call.

#

_Donovan _

They had gotten the call, a man had been found on the Thames. She saw the way that DI Lestrade seemed to get tensed and she knew the reason. The Consulting Detectives old Lap Dog. The man had gone missing after clearing the Freaks name and now Greg was working over-time and on the sly to find him.

She hated the Freak and now she disliked the Lap Dog thinking himself special, he was nobody. She had told him since the beginning to stay away from Sherlock Holmes but he didn't listen it wasn't her fault that he didn't even with the evidence she still didn't trust him.

"Donovan!" the screamed made her turned around and she saw the body it was a blond male. He was short and wore a jumper and jeans the face had been incredibly destroy, but she could tell it might be John Watson there.

"No." she heard from

#

_Molly Hooper _

She had been hiding Sherlock Secret for a long time now, it was almost three years. She tried to see Dr. Watson but when she saw him in the funeral and when she went to actually see him, she couldn't. He seemed so broken. She figured it out, the way John felt for Sherlock and she felt jealous, but understanding that Sherlock faked his death for him, it hurt. She tried and every time she chickened out. She had tried again a year ago after Sherlock's name had been cleared, but she had told her that he had moved to his sisters.

When Greg had come to asked, he confided that John had another sister, that John had just told Mrs. Hudson that he was 'going to go with his sister' she understood that. But Greg's next words made her go cold.

"He has two sisters and one of them is dead." Greg had told her.

"You mean he could…" she didn't want to think about that.

"I don't want to think so." He told her.

It ended with her here examining a corpse that looked so close to John Watson that she wanted to lose her lunch. She didn't want to think this was John but he was too uncanny even if the face was destroyed. If John was dead it would be her fault and Sherlock when he returned if he returned would be devastated.

#

_Anthea _

As the PA of Mycroft Holmes, she knew to never react. But even she couldn't keep the surprise and shock when John went missing. She assumed that he had gone to his sisters. She knew he was important to her boss, mostly to keep his younger brother calm. But when no movements in Dr. Watson's bank-account happen, she was beginning to assume he was gone.

"Don't assume anything." Mycroft cut her thoughts. 'Doctor Watson may be living off his sister."

She wondered if he believed that.

"It is better for my brother's sake." Mycroft answered the question.

#

_Anderson _

He was having another meeting with the rest of the group that believed in Sherlock Holmes and now on Doctor Watson as well. He knew even if they didn't believe him. Sherlock as alive somewhere and Watson was probably with him.

"Oh, I know where Doctor Watson is." One of the people in his group said.

"Alright."

"What is John didn't commit suicide?" she told them. "He could have gone to find Sherlock, maybe that was the plan all along to clean his name here so he can come back, but they would meet to stop the crime around the world. They probably come back married too cause they loved each other right."

"But that wouldn't make sense since their landlady would know." The other one said.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_James _

He had come to Avengers Tower-_he was faking his death again_- but this time it was to visit his brothers and niece. He looked at his family sitting there. He might have caught his niece with the soldier, but he was not going to say anything for now, alright he gave the soldier a warning.

The one he was worry about the most was John. He was right to assume that John would be better here in New York. He was glad to see that John look better than ever, he seemed fit, healthy and even he knew that John would eventually go back to London. His eyes told him, he missed the place.

"So, when do you think he is going to want to leave?" Clint asked.

"He is still not ready." James told his younger brother. As they stood to the side and looked at the others cooking.

"Is the Inspector still looking for him?" he asked.

"Yes, they are keeping that assumption it has change from being dead to being missing they don't know which one to pick." James told him.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review.**


	13. Return

**Things Just Got Complicated **

Note: **I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I want to thank **_**Guest **_**for the review. Oh do I have something big plan for this chapter.**

Disclaimer: **I don't own the Avengers they belong to Marvel. I don't own Sherlock it belongs to Steven Moffat and Mark Gatiss and Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. I don't own James Bond it belongs to Ian Fleming and its other owners. I only own OC I bring in.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Things Just Got Complicated **

**Thirteen: Return**

Three years, it had been three years since the fall and he was finally home. It was his anniversary if someone wanted to get cruel. He was back home, with the people he cared about safe, John was safe. When he arrived in 221B Baker Street he couldn't help the smile that came to his face. He knew John would be angry and might punch him. He knew that was something he had to go through, but he was back so everything would be done so he could be with his dear blogger.

He opened the door to the old building as he walked inside; he looked at Mrs. Hudson who looked at him shocked.

"Ah!" the scream that came out of her didn't bother him.

"Mrs. Hudson, I'm really here." He told her calming her down.

"Sherlock?" she said and looked at him. "Oh you." She told him smacking him a little on his arms.

"I'm going to see John." Sherlock told her. Mrs. Hudson looked at him.

"No Sher…" she didn't get to finish as he was already getting up the stairs from there.

Sherlock opened the door and he saw nothing there, he heard nothing. He would know if John was in the surgery. But he began to look around and his brain began to catalogue everything, he saw his belongings have not been moved around like a museum. He began to see though that things were missing, not something but someone's. John's belongings were missing.

'_No, that couldn't be right.'_ He thought.

"Sherlock." Mrs. Hudson said and she looked at him.

"Where's is John?" he asked trying not to panic.

"John doesn't live here anymore." Mrs. Hudson said. She didn't want to tell him, what everyone believed.

"Where's does he live….no Harry." Sherlock told her.

"He moved two years ago, he lives with his sister." She told him.

"Have you talked to him?"

"Three times." She told him.

"Thank-you, Mrs. Hudson." Sherlock told her. He left the room because he needed to make a visit to his dear brother.

#

The car arrived just in time he got down the stairs. He walked opened the door and slammed it. He didn't talk t Anthea at all, when they arrived; he got down and slammed the door that had Anthea wincing at it feeling bad for her boss.

Mycroft was waiting for his brother, who just came in like a hurricane.

"Is good to see you're alive, brother." Mycroft told her.

"Where is he?" Sherlock got to the point.

"Ah, you went to 221b Baker Street." Mycroft said.

"You know I did, where is John?" Sherlock asked.

"I don't know." Mycroft said. Sherlock looked at him; he could tell exactly that his older was not lying.

"What do you mean you don't know where he is?" Sherlock asked of him.

"Exactly that, I know the exact same thing you do from Mrs. Hudson." Mycroft said.

"How is that possibly, I ask one thing from you Mycroft and even you cannot do that, you were too busy clearing my name to keep an eye on him!"

"Actually, Doctor Watson cleared your name I had nothing to do with it." Mycroft admit it.

"Mrs. Hudson informed me that he is with his sister Harriet." Sherlock told him before he could say anything else Mycroft raised his hand.

"I would advise you show yourself to Gregory; he had been the only one to look for him." Mycroft said.

"Who's Gregory?" Sherlock asked. Mycroft rolled his eyes.

"Detective Inspector Lestrade." Mycroft said.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Lestrade was getting ready to go to Sherlock's grave, he knew Myc wouldn't like it for some reason he didn't like the fact that he would go visit. He needed to go, he knew that John to him was officially missing but he needed to see if he saw John just in-case. He was about to get into his car but he was going to smoke, he lit the match when the voice came out.

"Those things will kill you." Sherlock said.

_'No…no he can't be, yeah he can…'_ Greg thought. "Oh you bastard."

"It was time to come back, you been letting things slide Graham…"

"Greg."

"Greg." Sherlock said. Lestrade didn't know what to do, now he understood Myc problem. He should punch the man. He was going to but he just hugged him.

"Good to have you back, John is with you." Lestrade said.

"No, Mycroft told me you know where he is?" Sherlock said.

"What in the bloody hell do you mean you don't know where John is?" Greg demanded. What happened next was Greg spitting violence at Sherlock for a few minutes.

"I don't know, he was supposed to be here." Sherlock told him. Greg looked at Sherlock and saw the haunted look on his face. So decided to tell him.

"He stopped talking to everyone; the only ones that could see him were Mrs. Hudson and your brother, everyone else he blocked out." Greg said. "He shut the door in my face." Sherlock look at Lestrade and could see he was telling the truth.

"Two years ago he came to Scotland Yard, with his cane and he came into my office, he just said _'Lestrade'_ and he left the packet on my desk, I looked at it and he was already walking away, I saw him get into a car I don't know if it was your brothers or a cab I couldn't see right. The paparazzi were camping out after the conference and I didn't see him come out for an entire month so I went and asked Mrs. Hudson, she told me he moved two days after.."

"You went to Harriet's and you found something else." Sherlock said.

"Yes, John he had another sister and she's dead, Sherlock." Lestrade said. "He wasn't with Harry and well if he went with his sister there is just one he could have followed."

Sherlock stood there shock. That couldn't be right, John wouldn't have, and he couldn't have not after everything.

"I'll find him." Sherlock told him.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

In a cemetery John Barton (Watson) was currently standing in-front of a grave before someone touched his arm.

"Let's go Uncle John." Darcy said. They both moved like ghost and disappeared.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Oh and before you guys asked it will take a while before they see each other again. Also remember John had been using Barton as a last name so he won't be found. Don't forget to review.**


	14. Family Together

**Things Just Got Complicated **

Note: **I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I want to thank **_**EmiStone **_**for the review. This will be a very short chapter. **

Disclaimer: **I don't own the Avengers they belong to Marvel. I don't own Sherlock it belongs to Steven Moffat and Mark Gatiss and Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. I don't own James Bond it belongs to Ian Fleming and its other owners. I only own OC I bring in.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Things Just Got Complicated **

**Fourteen: Family Together **

It had been quite a while and John didn't like visiting often. This time he had James, Clint and Darcy with him.

"I still miss her." Clint told him.

"I know." John said.

"She was our Mom, of course you do." James said.

John looked at his brothers it always surprised him, how death seemed to always catch their family with surprise. They never expected the people they cared about to die so suddenly. They were all surprised. John looked around and he remembered when they first got here, Darcy had been ten at the time and Leonora was still alive.

_#Line#_

"What are you doing here?" Harry demanded of them and that was not surprising.

"Harry, calm down." Leonora told her.

"You three can't be here." Harry said.

"Harriet, stop this is not the time." John said.

"They aren't…"

"Mom loved them as if they were, she didn't care that they didn't have her blood." John told her. "Now stop, your scaring Darcy and even you know not to scare children."

"Don't worry, John it isn't her we came to see anyway." James said with venom in his voice.

"Gran is gone?" Darcy asked.

"Yeah." Clint tells her with tears in his eyes. It hurt since he lost one of the few people he loved.

"But, why?" Darcy asked.

"Honey, your Gran suffered from a heart-attack." Leonora told her.

"Oh." Darcy said.

"She's with your Grandpa now." John told her.

"I didn't want her to go." Darcy said with tears.

"Trust us, we didn't either." James told her.

#

Later when they had Darcy been put to bed, the four of them were sitting in the living room.

"When are you going back to your jobs?" Leonora asked them.

"In a few days." Clint answered.

"A week." John and James said at the same time.

"Alright, we have to deal with all the paper-work." Leonora told them it got her groans from the three of the man.

"You deal with it, Nora, we trust you." John tells her. "Plus if Mom left us anything we won't be able to deal with it." John says.

_#Line#_

"Do you think she would be proud?" Darcy asks.

"I think she would." John said.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review.**


	15. Calls

**Things Just Got Complicated **

Note: **I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I wan to thank _Guest_ for the review. This will be the calls that John made to Mrs. Hudson. **

Disclaimer: **I don't own the Avengers they belong to Marvel. I don't own Sherlock it belongs to Steven Moffat and Mark Gatiss and Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. I don't own James Bond it belongs to Ian Fleming and its other owners. I only own OC I bring in.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Things Just Got Complicated **

**Fifteen: Calls **

_Phone-Call # 1 _

Mrs. Hudson had been washing dishes when the phone rang. She didn't know who would be calling but she just hoped that it was someone nice. It was so quiet now without Sherlock and John.

"Hullo?"

"Mrs. Hudson, it's me John."

"Oh John, is good to hear from you." Mrs. Hudson said she was glad to hear. "How are you dear?"

"I'm doing well, Mrs. Hudson." He answered.

"Is your sister treating you alright?" she asked.

"Uh…yes." He told her. "I just wanted to check in, make sure you knew I arrived alright."

"Alright, dear." Mrs. Hudson said. "Please, don't be a stranger."

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Phone-Call # 2 _

DI Lestrade was getting her worried, with the fact that John could have committed suicide that broke her heart; she couldn't lose both of her boys. When the phone rang she ran for it.

"Hullo?"

"Mrs. Hudson; are you alright?" John asked he was worried something was wrong.

"I'm well John, are you alright?" she asked him.

"Yes, of course." John answered. "How have you been?"

"I'm alright." Mrs. Hudson told him. "Is your sibling alright."

"Yes, my niece is doing great." John told her. Mrs. Hudson could tell that he was not lying, so he was with a sibling.

"That's good." She told him.

"Well, I wanted to know if you were alright." John told her.

"Yes, I am doing well." Mrs. Hudson said. She wanted to tell him, to come back but she knew that it wouldn't be right.

"Okay, well I have to go." John said. "They are keeping me very busy right now."

"Call soon, doesn't be a stranger." Mrs. Hudson told him.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Phone-Call # 3 _

Mrs. Hudson felt terrible; Lestrade had told her that John had not appeared in Sherlock's Anniversary. The phone rang; while she was making tea she raised her phone.

"Mrs. Hudson its John." The voice came out.

"John, dear where have you been?" he asked her.

"Well I just came from visiting Sherlock, I couldn't come on his anniversary; work wouldn't let me." John told her. 'Sorry, I was hoping to see you."

"Oh dear." Mrs. Hudson said sadly, she was thinking the worst, she was glad to hear that John was back working.

"I wanted to make sure if you were alright." John told her.

"Yes, yes." Mrs. Hudson said. "Um…"

"Do you want to ask me something?" John asked.

"John, will you be coming home soon?" she asked and she was very aware of the words she was using.

"Mrs. Hudson….I don't know." John told her.

"I'm do not want to force you to come back."

"I know, I miss watching telly with you as well, and our tea." John said. "I will come back, when I'm ready."

"Very well."

"I have to go, Mrs. Hudson, take care of yourself."

"You too." Mrs. Hudson said.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. So the notes on the bottom tell when the calls happened. Don't forget to review. **

**The first call is a few days after John arrived to Avengers Tower. **

**The second call was a few days after DI Lestrade found about Leonora. **

**The last call was during the day John went to visit Sherlock's grave with Darcy. **


	16. Warning

**Things Just Got Complicated **

Note: **I hope you like the last chapter. Alright, so we might get near them getting back together.**

Disclaimer: **I don't own the Avengers they belong to Marvel. I don't own Sherlock it belongs to Steven Moffat and Mark Gatiss and Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. I don't own James Bond it belongs to Ian Fleming and its other owners. I only own OC I bring in.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Things Just Got Complicated **

**Sixteen: Warning **

Sherlock was looking at the wall, the wall where his happy face had been or actually was but it had been hidden under all of the photos and paper-work he put on it. He couldn't stop looking at the photo. John's photo and he wondered if this was the way the Doctor had felt when he had been gone. He had gone to see Harry Watson. In the wall was a picture of the Grave, the grave of Leonora Watson, things his Homeless Network had told him, the car John had been in, the blond man that had appeared out of nowhere and things Lestrade had told him. His scarf was gone he knew that John had it and that made him smile. The smile went away when he remembered Harry's words were in his mind though.

'_He will come when he is ready.'_ she had told him. _'I doubt they will let him come sooner anyways or that he knows.' _

He kept wondering, who _'they'_ were and the location John currently had, and it worried him that John was in trouble, the people he was with. He knew that he couldn't have gotten out of London, there had been no flights and checking the airports nothing was there.

"Sherlock, you being looking at that bloody wall for ages." Lestrade said out of nowhere. He hated seeing Sherlock like this, it was like seeing John when Sherlock had _'fake'_ died.

"He is out there." Sherlock told Lestrade. "Anyways, have you spoken to Harry again?"

"She left London with her child and wife to a trip in Italy." Lestrade told him.

"Damn."

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

"How can she be in this kind of trouble?" Tony demanded out of no one.

"She is going to be alright Tony." John told him. He had been nervous as well. They had brought in Darcy knocked completely out-cold, they found out drugs were running on her system trying the person who did this.

"John, that bastard is after Darcy because of us." Tony told him.

"He is not going to get her."

"There is nothing you can do Anthony." Loki told him.

"Oh you think I don't, I can do more damage than you can Rock of Ages and if it is to protect my daughter I will."

"The Captain already has his hands on the ones responsible." Loki told him.

"Three attacks, Loki, three all directed at her." Tony was really freaking out. "I would understand if it was Pepper, Jane; Darcy on the other hand, shit the Captain hasn't even opened his mouth people in the media think they are BFF's not in a relationship."

John was looking at his niece checking everything over again, he wanted to make sure she was alright. He had been thankful for the Hulk that caught them and scaring the kidnappers bad enough that Natasha and Steve got to them.

"Why you?" he whispered to no one. Tony was right this was not the first attack and it frightened him.

"Uncle…John?" she asks.

"Hey, how do you feel?"

Darcy was looking around the room and her eyes landed on her Dad and Loki arguing.

"Fine, what are you two arguing about seriously?"

"Darcy." Tony said and moved to her side.

"I think that should answer your question." John said.

"Lady Darcy, I am very happy you are unharmed…" Loki didn't get to finish as someone barged into the room, Tony, Loki and John were in arms when they saw that it was Steve who came straight to Darcy's side.

"How do you feel?' Steve asked her.

"Like… I got run over, than body slammed by both Thor and the Hulk." Darcy told him.

"Lady Darcy, I would never do such a thing." Thor said.

"It's a figure of speech, Thor." Darcy told him.

"What did those bastards tell you?" Tony asked.

"They told me, they were coming for me." Darcy answered the question. "I saw an Agent of S.H.I. . Inside that van the one that kept asking those weird questions that Phil pretty much had to suspend."

"Damn it." Steve said.

"Who is it?" Tony asked.

"I don't know, but they know Darcy and I are dating, they also know that Darcy is your daughter." Steve told Tony.

"Fuck!" Tony said.

"Natasha, Phil and Clint are dealing with the Agent that sold us out." Steve told him and that caused a shiver to run over their spines.

"We would need to send Darcy into a safe house." Pepper said.

"But…"

"No Darcy, I know you can take care of yourself but this time please don't fight me over this." Steve told her. Darcy looked at him and she could see the pain there.

"Alright." Darcy said.

After this both Clint and Natasha came and soon the argument broke out of where to send Darcy, everyone was thinking California or New Mexico, even Thor had been saying that they would send Darcy to Asgard.

John was looking at them and a voice came to his mind.

'_Don't be dull, John.' _

John shook his head. He knew the answer but he didn't want to bring it would be easy considering the fact that Mycroft would keep his eyes on 221B and he would be able to see Mrs. Hudson again. He was ready, he could go back.

"I think, I know where we can go?" John told them and everyone looked at him.

"Are you sure?" Clint asked.

"Yes, Darcy will be safe with me." John told them.

"Alright."

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review.**


	17. Homeless Network

**Things Just Got Complicated **

Note: **I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I want to thank **_**Guest **_**for the review. I will add some OC here and short chapter. **

Disclaimer: **I don't own the Avengers they belong to Marvel. I don't own Sherlock it belongs to Steven Moffat and Mark Gatiss and Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. I don't own James Bond it belongs to Ian Fleming and its other owners. I only own OC I bring in.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Things Just Got Complicated **

**Seventeen: Homeless Network **

John and Darcy were walking the streets of New York it was something they did, since he wanted to get his legs back. He knew he would never get the limp out of his leg, he knew it was psychosomatic but it didn't seem to matter. But that didn't mean he was not going to work with it.

"So, what are you getting Uncle John?" Darcy asked him.

"I don't know." John told her, they had gone to buy clothes, and as much as he hated to but he needed to replace a lot of his jumpers that got destroyed (He blamed Clint and Tony for that). As they walked he saw a group of homeless and it reminded him of the Homeless Network, Sherlock had in London. So as he passed he left fifty dollars in one of their cups.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

"Sherlock, you need to eat." Mrs. Hudson told him.

"I'm alright for a few days, Mrs. Hudson." Sherlock told her.

Mrs. Hudson was looking at the young man. He was beginning to cover the wall, this time not with gun-shot but with papers and strings. The picture was that of John. She really wished he would come back home, get her two boys together.

"Did, you see John's sister?" Mrs. Hudson asked.

"Yes." He replied. Mrs. Hudson looked at the photos and she saw the gravesite.

"Is that?"

"Leonora Watson, she was seven years older than John." Sherlock tells her. "She worked as book illustrator, she never married and no children are in the file, died in a car-crash." Sherlock told her.

"Oh poor dear." Mrs. Hudson said. "Have you asked your little friends?"

"You're brilliant." Sherlock said kissing her cheek.

"Oh, you."

#

Mai knew Mr. Holmes would come soon, everyone was waiting for him. Also they knew that the Doctor was not with him, so he was trying to find him since the Detective had been looking for him as well. When he appeared out of nowhere she looked at him waiting for what he wanted to know.

"Mai?"

"Mr. Holmes is good to see you." She told him.

"You know the reason I am here, have any of you seen John?" Sherlock asked.

"Not at all, Mr. Holmes." Mai told him.

"Can any of you tell me, what you saw of him before his disappearance?" he asked.

"The blond man." Mai said.

"John is blond…"

"No….no this was another he was younger and really fit nice in-shape body." Mai told him. "You know he went in three months after the Doctor wouldn't get out of 221B, after Doctor Watson came out again."

"You're telling me that John came out after a blond man went in?"

"Uh-huh, but that was not the only time he came, he was driving the car that Doctor Watson was in."

#

Mrs. Hudson was seeing the wall filled up.

"What is this Sherlock?" she asked.

"The Homeless Network saw someone come into 221B three months after my suppose death and that is the reason John stopped drinking himself to death." Sherlock said and it sounded so bitter.

"I remember when that happened, he seemed renewed with purpose." Mrs. Hudson told him. "I didn't know someone came to see him though."

"The same man was in the car I believe Lestrade had seen John get into before he disappeared." Sherlock told her.

"Maybe he is a friend of his, maybe family." Mrs. Hudson said to him. Sherlock didn't want to believe it, he knew that john didn't have any other family except for harry and Leonora and that was eat. At the same time he had already been wrong with John having another sibling.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review.**


	18. Attack

**Things Just Got Complicated **

Note: **I hope you guys like the last chapter. So this would be John's first brush with the Avengers foes, short chapter. **

Disclaimer**: I don't own the Avengers they belong to Marvel. I don't own Sherlock it belongs to Steven Moffat and Mark Gatiss and Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. I don't own James Bond it belongs to Ian Fleming and its other owners. I only own OC I bring in.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINEN BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Things Just Got Complicated **

**Eighteen: Attack **

John had been in the Avengers for two months and he was taking it pretty relaxed, there wasn't much action except for following the others and fixing their injuries (running after Tony and Clint). He was able to make friends with most of the Avengers and reaffirmed friendships with others. He still had not seen the side of their job at all, something he was thankful at the same time he was getting a bit bored.

#

He certainly didn't expect that attack to come and it surprised everyone. John was making tea for him and Bruce when the call came.

"Avengers Assemble." The voice from Captain America came out.

"I guess I will have to put a hold on that tea." Bruce told him.

"I guess, we can have it when you come back." John told him.

"Thanks John." Bruce told him and left. John went to get water instead since he really couldn't drink tea alone.

"Dr. Watson, Darcy has told me to go to the labs so you can be with her and Dr. Foster." Jarvis told him.

"I'll be right there." John tells him, he gets a basket and puts in something to drink and some snacks because he was sure that Jane had not gotten out of that lab.

#

He arrived in the lab and Darcy got to him.

"Oh my, Odin you brought us food." Darcy told him and took the basket.

"I believed you would be hungry." John told her.

"You are a Saint." Darcy said. "She might be my BFF but when she gets into science mode she is a terrible." She whispered at him and John hid a chuckle. He went to sit in one of the stools and was just watching everything. He could see that everything in the room was about astronomy; he could see a bunch of pictures that had to do with the stars and some on the solar system that he had to turn away from them because it brought back memories.

'_What does that matter, so we go around the sun, if we went around the moon or round and round the garden like a teddy bear it wouldn't make any difference?' _

John shook his head at that, he didn't want to remember, he took a large breath before he turned to see Dr. Foster work. It took almost twenty minutes before Dr. Foster to notice that he was there.

"Oh, Doctor Watson." Jane told him. "I didn't see you there."

"It's alright Dr. Foster; I can see that you are busy."

"I'm almost done and I will…" Jane didn't finish when they all heard a noise. John didn't like that noise.

"Jarvis, have any of the Avengers returned?" John asked.

"No." Jarvis answered.

"Darcy, Jane…I need you to get down." John told them. Darcy looked at John before she pulled Jane with her.

"But, Darcy." Jane said.

John felt the adrenaline begin to pump in his body. He grabbed the gun that had been built into his cane by Tony. He was already hiding next to Darcy and Jane getting ready to shoot when they got in. he hadn't been wrong someone got into the lab and John could hear the guns.

"Oh…" Jane began to whisper but Darcy covered her mouth to shut her up. John began to hear and he could tell they were three in there.

"Look for, Doctor Foster." One of the men said. They could hear the man move. Darcy and Jane were getting really scared and they had both activated their beacons that they had to call the Avengers. They were getting ready to be found as John had moved away from them. All they heard were shots.

"Uncle John!" Darcy screamed thinking the worst had happened.

"You girls alright?" he asked.

"Oh…" they didn't say anything and hugged John. At the same time the door opened and Clint, Steve, Thor and Tony went inside. What they saw made them surprise. The man had shots in their kneecaps and seemed to have gotten beaten up as well.

"Damn, John you sure did a number on them." Clint said.

"They were threatening Darcy and Doctor Foster." John said and he was not ready to get hugged and smacked on the shoulder by a God.

"Healer, thank your for saving my Lady Jane and Lady Darcy as well. I did not think you were a warrior as well." Thor told him.

"Um…Thanks." John answered back.

"Impressive, Doctor Watson." He turned to look at Natasha who gave him a small quirk of the lips. For some reason he felt like he had just passed some sort of test.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review.**


	19. Losing A Sister

**Things Just Got Complicated **

Note: **I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I want to thank **_**Guest **_**for the review. So this chapter will be short and sad. This happened a week before Sherlock arrived and will be mainly a flashback. **

Disclaimer: **I don't own the Avengers they belong to Marvel. I don't own Sherlock it belongs to Steven Moffat and Mark Gatiss and Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. I don't own James Bond it belongs to Ian Fleming and its other owners. I only own OC I bring in.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Things Just Got Complicated **

**Nineteen: Losing A Sister **

They stood in-front of the grave and this time Tony was able to come since people knew that he was Darcy's Dad. Tony looked at everyone standing there, John, James, Clint, Darcy, they had someone extra besides himself. Steve had come to visit Leonora. With the addition of Steve it had been like that day. He could still remember it.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_7 yrs. Ago _

Tony instead of partying, he was actually in his lab building things new weapons for the army designing new things. He didn't expect the call.

"Sir, its Miss Darcy." Jarvis answered.

"Let the call through." He said.

"Hey baby girl…." He was cut off.

"Daddy-sobbing- oh Daddy."

"Darcy, Darcy what is wrong?" he asked and he was instantly scared. "Darcy, please answer."

"Daddy, Mom she's in the hospital."

"Darcy, what happened?" he asked.

"Car accident." Darcy sobbed out. "They don't know if she is going to make it."

"I'll be in the next flight." Tony tells her.

"Uncle John, James and Clint are already on their way also." Darcy tells him.

#

When Tony arrives covered to the hospital he just sees John and James holding on to Darcy as she is crying. Clint is to the side sitting on the floor and crying. He knows, Darcy raises her head and she looks at him before running toward him.

"She didn't make it." she tells him and sobs. Tony holds on to her as he looks at John.

"What happened?" he asked.

"A drunk driver hit her car and she was incredibly wounded, if he had made it, it would have been in a coma." John tells him.

#

The funeral is heart-breaking. Only five people in it, but all of them it seems something has broken in each and every one. John and James are both blank in the face as they kept it in together as both Clint and Darcy were both breaking apart. Harry hadn't been invited, Darcy had asked for that since the two sisters never got along and now wouldn't be the best time for something terrible to happen.

"This isn't fair." Darcy sobbed.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

"Hey, she's grown up she acts like you sometimes, you would have been proud." Tony said as everyone was walking away.

"Dad, come on." Darcy yells at him.

"Going." he said. "Yeah, very proud." He says as he walks away with the rest of them.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$'**

Note**: This is the end of the chapter. **


	20. Fight of Holmes

**Things Just Got Complicated **

Note: **So I am doing double chapters this time, I hope you guys like it, this is going to be a very hard chapter for me since I am dealing with the Holmes and you're going to find something's about John's family. **

Disclaimer: **I don't own the Avengers they belong to Marvel. I don't own Sherlock it belongs to Steven Moffat and Mark Gatiss and Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. I don't own James Bond it belongs to Ian Fleming and its other owners. I only own OC I bring in.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Things Just Got Complicated **

**Twenty: Fight Of Holmes **

Q had gotten the call out of nowhere and it wasn't really a call, it was a text.

'_Come to 221B Baker Street-SH' _

He should have expected it. He was working and fixing James toys. He didn't know what to do, he knew John was out of the country, James hadn't told him, how that had been possible. He found out that John had four siblings in total and Leonora had one heck of a background.

"What are you thinking so hard about Q?" James asked and he was surprised to have made the Quartermaster jump in surprise.

"007 is good to see you." Q told him with a soft smile.

"Right." James told him.

"I'm just worried." Q told him the truth and James could tell that.

"What about?" James asked.

"Did you know?" Q asked out of nowhere changing the subject and James raised an eyebrow.

"Did you know your sister used to be in MI6?" He whispered and James tensed. It had shocked him to found out but after finding a false trail of being a book illustrator they were only a few books and he finally found things about Leonora Watson.

"I found out later, she used to have Eve's job, with M." James answered. " Why are you asking?"

"Just curious." He said, he had not expected to be turned around and pressed back.

"What do you know about my family Q and have you told your brother?" James asked he needed to know if he needed to protect John, Clint and Darcy.

"No…no of course I have not said anything to Sherlock." Q told him and seemed offended. They were so close though. "I know they were five of you in total, I don't know the identity of your other sibling besides John and Harriet and one of you had or has a child, I know Harry adopted but the child is biological."

"That is all?" James asked.

"Yes." Q answered.

"I don't expect you to keep it a secret; I know you have loyalties to your siblings." James told him.

"As far as I'm concern all I know is that John is missing." Q told James, who looked at him surprised.

"He will come back you know." James tells him. "He doesn't know that Sherlock is alive, I haven't told him."

"Why?" Q asks because he wants to know.

"John is doing well, he's...he's healing and I'm the oldest brother, I don't want him to break." James told him. "He's going to be angry when he finds out I knew and didn't tell him, but I can handle his anger."

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

He knocked on the door to 221B and it was opened by his brother's landlady.

"Hullo." She said.

"Hello, my name is Quentin Holmes; I'm looking for my brother Sherlock." He says with an awkward smile.

"Oh, he has another brother, I didn't know that come in dear, I bring up some tea but I'm not his house keeper." Mrs. Hudson said.

"Thank-you, Mrs. Hudson." He said he climbed the stairs and when he opened the door to 221B he saw Mycroft and Sherlock sitting there.

"Quentin." Mycroft greeted him.

"Mycroft, Sherlock." He said.

"What have you found?" Sherlock asked him.

"I have not even seated down, Sherlock." Quentin told him.

"What have you found about John?" Sherlock asked again.

"His sister Leonora was a book illustrator." Quentin said because that had been her cover. "Die in a car crash, drunk driver hit her."

"Have you found John?" Mycroft asked.

"No, he went off the radar." Q tells them and Mycroft is looking at him.

"Nothing, no flights, a boat, the tube."

"None at all, he banished." Q told them even he hadn't been able to find that out and it bugged him. Where James had stashed his brother it had been a good place. "I'm thinking small village."

"I'll get…"

"Both of you do know that if he doesn't come back, both of you cannot make him." Q said out of nowhere. "John Watson, saw you die Sherlock didn't you think it would affect him?"

"Quentin?" it was a warning from Mycroft.

"I knew it would affect him, but not like this." Sherlock told him. Quentin look at his brother and what he saw shocked him.

"You…you love him." Quentin said, Sherlock didn't say anything but the answer was there.

"How's your agent?" Sherlock asked.

"He is fine." Q told him. "Now if both of you are done, I need to go."

"Quentin…"

"I will find him alright." Q tells him.

"I do hope you are telling us the truth." Mycroft told him.

"It wouldn't do me well to lie to both of you." He told them.

"Oh you're leaving already dear, I just brought tea.

"Thank you, Mrs. Hudson but I need to go to work." Q told her.

"If you find him, you will tells us?" Mycroft said, it was poised as a question but Q knew it was an order.

"Yeah, I will." Q said, though he doubted he would, he was going to take James advice and he knew the Doctor would return, when that was the question.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review.**


	21. Visiting Harry & Leonora

**Things Just Got Complicated **

Note: **I hope you guys liked the double chapters. I want to thank **_**Beloved Daughter, ramen-luver101, Alena13 **_**for the reviews. This will be what would lead Sherlock to ask Q's help where James finds out. **

Disclaimer**: I don't own the Avengers they belong to Marvel. I don't own Sherlock it belongs to Steven Moffat and Mark Gatiss and Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. I don't own James Bond it belongs to Ian Fleming and its other owners. I only own OC I bring in.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINEBREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Things Just Got Complicated **

**Twenty-One: Visiting Harry & Leonora **

Sherlock had been looking for John and he was getting short out of options and the only thing he could think about was visiting John's sister. Now he had only seen Harry Watson once and from the information he got from Mycroft he knew that Harry had gotten back with Clara and that they had adopted a child.

He knocked on the door and waited, just waited. When the door opened and the woman looked at him, her eyes went wide.

"Oh….oh this is bloody priceless." Harry said. "You're alive…you…you utter bastard do you know what you did to John?"

"Hello, Harriet, can I come in?" he asked.

"Yeah, sure whatever." Harry told him letting him.

As he went inside he began to deduce trying to find a trace of John in that house. But there was nothing only things that belonged to both Clara and Harry and the baby as well.

"What do ya want?" Harry asked him.

"I want to know John's location, he told Mrs. Hudson that he was going to his sister's that would mean you." He told her.

"We had another one you know." Harry told him and walked to the fireplace were on top were pictures she moved some aside and grabbed a frame. She showed it to him. Sherlock saw the photo it was of a young woman, she was young blond hair, like Harry's and John's and blue eyes, like John's, but her skin was incredibly light and she was what people would call beautiful.

"She's your sister?" Sherlock said.

"Yeah, you can find her here." She told him giving him a piece of paper were he saw the address.

"He's…" he was cut off by crying. Harry was thanking her lucky stars.

"Go and if he finds out…"Harry said and left to check on her child.

#

Sherlock arrived at the address and he sees the large home, which surprises him because if John could get here what would he go with him to be his flat-mate. Then he remembered that he deduced that John wasn't close to his siblings. He knocks on the door and nobody answers the door. He thinks of the possibility that Harriet could have called to warn them.

He moves to the side of the house and he stops when he sees the tombstone, it could be explain, but he also remembers Lestrade's words.

'_He wasn't with Harry and well if he went with a sister there is only one he could have followed.'_

He walked slowly and the name he saw there made the world fall through his feet.

_Leonora Watson_

He could read and deduce that the grave was seven years old. The Watson that wasn't here, the person in there could be the one that got Harry and John not to get on after all. But John couldn't have followed her, he wouldn't have done that. He looks at the home and he looks around so he could break in.

#

When he breaks in there is stillness in the place. But also he can tell that no one lived here. It is regularly cleaned but no one has stepped a foot on it. It means John has not lived here, Harry also was lying or didn't even know where his brother was and John had given everyone the slip.

"That's smart." He says to now one.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to read the next one. **


	22. Spilling The Shocks

**Things Just Got Complicated **

Note: **So this would be the second chapter. I think it is time that people (Avengers) find out who Tony is for Darcy. This will also related to Leonora since I think she would be very protective of her younger brothers John and Clint specially. **

Disclaimer**: I don't own the Avengers they belong to Marvel. I don't own Sherlock it belongs to Steven Moffat and Mark Gatiss and Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. I don't own James Bond it belongs to Ian Fleming and its other owners. I only own OC I bring in.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Things Just Got Complicated **

**Twenty-Two: Spilling The Shocks **

Tony knew that Darcy's birthday was going to come and he knew that Leonora had planned important things for this particular birthday. He knew because a lawyer had told him so.

"What's wrong Tony?" Pepper asked him.

"I'm thinking, what Leonora has planned for Darcy's birthday." Tony told her.

"Oh, the lawyer came up did he tell you anything?" Pepper asked. She wasn't jealous of Leonora, she knew that Tony had loved her and she couldn't blame him since Leonora had given him Darcy.

"Said something about Leonora having something the 25th birthday, also something Clint, John, James and I are involved in."

"Wait, James is coming?" Pepper asked.

"Yeah, I had to call him; big brother James is coming, Phil is going to adore that." Tony said with a chuckle. He knew that of all the two brothers Phil was very uneasy with James.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

On Darcy's birthday, she was immediately called to Pepper's office in the Tower. When she walked in someone was standing there looking incredibly suave in his suit.

"Uncle James!" she said and James smiled at her.

"Darcy, happy birthday." He told her.

"Thanks, what are you doing here I thought you were shooting the bad guys or charming your Quartermaster." Darcy told him.

"Who said I can't do three things at once?" he said. "Anyways it's my weeks off and I came to visit."

"James?!" John and Clint's voices came and he looked up.

"Clint, John you look much better." He said.

"Thanks." John said.

"Alright all of you are here." Tony said with a lawyer walking next to him.

"What is going on Tony?" Clint asked.

"Yeah, I'm letting this guy explain." Tony said. They all sat down and waited for the lawyer to talk.

"Hello, my name is Ismael Halling I am or was Leonora Lewis-Watson's lawyer." Mr. Halling told them.

"Is something wrong?" John asked.

"I know didn't we read her will after she passed away?" Clint asked.

"Not at all Dr. Watson and Mr. Watson on the contrary Miss Lewis-Watson's final will has opened, she wanted her will to be read on her daughter's 25th birthday in case of her early passing." He told them answering both of their questions.

"Aright, well read the will because we have a birthday party." Tony said

"Very well." Mr. Halling told them.

"_I Leonora Lewis-Watson declare that I am in all my faculties and sane of mind when I wrote this. If I died before my daughter Darcy left for college I am incredibly sorry I didn't want you to suffer and that goes as well for my younger brothers James, John and Clint. _

_In the event of my passing this will should be read on my daughter Darcy Elizabeth Maria Lewis twenty-fifth birthday. So it should be said in my own words my last will and testament. _

_I hereby declare that all my worldly possessions be given to my daughter Darcy Lewis. Darcy I hope you have grown into a beautiful woman and I am sorry I am not there to see that, promise me you will do your best and not get any vises in you. Promise to listen to your Uncles and Father for they have the best interest in heart for you. Be happy that is all I want for you to be happy no matter who or what they are. _

_Now to my brother James, you and I both know what our jobs are because I am positive they have contacted you and you better be alive when this is read. Promise to take care of our brothers and Daughter even if they complain. I want you to be happy, I understand the level of danger in our jobs but find someone who can make you happy you might not even know it; the person might be right in-front of your face. Don't be too blind. Love you. _

_To my little brother Clint, they better be treating you right that is all I know. I know you wanted to keep it a secret into what you were but I am your oldest sister and you couldn't hide that from me. Clint out of all I worry about you the most and if you ever get married or have a partner James and John have my permission to interrogate and beat up if necessary if that person hurts you. Love you, please be safe. _

_To Anthony Stark, I wanted to tell you that since that magical night I never stopped loving you and I think you knew that. Tony I know you aren't perfect no one ever is, plus I fell in love with your personality even if not the greatest because you have a very wonderful heart you just hide it and you gave me the best gift anyone could ever give me our daughter. I don't want you to feel bad if you ever fall in love again on the contrary I hope you do. I love you and take care of yourself and our daughter. _

_At last I am not forgetting my brother John. Now what can I say about you my danger addicted little brother. I hope you are alive from the army. I wouldn't know what to say to you but keep fathering our brothers and Darcy and probably Tony. You know how to take care of people it's the reason you wanted to be a Doctor. John please don't go Harry's road with the vise that would be something I could not bear. Be happy don't care about what people think, most should really just mind their own business. Love you and be safe and warm as always. _

_Now that my messages are over James, John and Clint, my lawyer should be giving you three papers and they are from our Dad. I kept them hidden because sadly I knew if our sister got her hands on them she would have wasted it. Inside the envelopes are your inheritance from Dad, I played a little and maybe that sum of your trust funds might be a little bit bigger when they are put in your bank accounts. Don't worry about it. I love you guys and I wish you all the happiness in the world. _

#

"Wow." Darcy said cleaning her tears as she was seeing her bank account.

"Oh shit." Clint said looking at his bank account.

"Bloody hell." John said and James agreed with him. All of them had received very large amounts of money.

"What did she do kill someone?" Clint asked.

"She bought shares of Stark Industries the money must have been added to your trust funds." Tony told them.

"But Dad died when she was twenty." Clint said as a matter of fact, than he remembers that Leonora had taken over all of the finances in the house.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

The party was going well and Darcy was having fun, everyone had forgotten a bit about the will and the surprises that Leonora had for them. Tony was looking at his daughter and at this time he really didn't care. What made him snap was the comment from Jane, he knew she didn't mean it but it hurt.

"Too bad your Dad isn't here, but he never is…"

"Hey, I'm right here." Tony snapped.

"Excuse me?" Jane asked.

"Her Father, I'm right here." Tony said.

"Friend Tony are you alright…" Thor was cut off by Tony.

"Yes, I'm alright."

"You just called yourself Darcy's Father." Natasha said. James and John looked at each other and Clint threw them a look.

"Because I am, Darcy is my daughter, tell them Darcy that I am your Dad." Tony said.

"Darcy?" Steve asked.

"He isn't lying, he is my Dad."

"What?" Jane asked.

"That's why you were always close to Darcy and the reason all of you got locked in the office in the morning." Bruce said out of nowhere and blushed a bit.

"Clint?" Natasha asked because she needed to hear it from him.

"They are not lying, Pepper knows." Clint tells them. Everyone seemed in shock and James decided to break it because they were not going to put the blame on any of them.

"Look, I know you guys seemed shocked but Stark didn't have the greatest reputation, he and our sister decided that Darcy would not become public knowledge." James told them.

"We aren't going to say anything." Steve tells them. At the same time the other Avengers knew that they were being trusted with this information.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINEBREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review.**


	23. Return To London

**Things Just Got Complicated **

Note: **I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I want to thank **_**ramen-luver101**_** for the review. This will be the continuation of ch.16.**

Disclaimer: **I don't own the Avengers they belong to Marvel. I don't own Sherlock it belongs to Steven Moffat and Mark Gatiss and Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. I don't own James Bond it belongs to Ian Fleming and its other owners. I only own OC I bring in.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Things Just Got Complicated **

**Twenty-Three: Return To London **

"Darcy will be safe with me?" John told them.

"Alright." Tony told him.

"Where?" Steve asked.

"I'm taking Darcy back to London with me to 221B." he told them.

"Will it be safe?" Steve asked.

"Captain, I believe it will be safe Doctor Watson was under a lot of surveillance when I arrived for him." Loki told him.

"Okay." Steve said.

"Very well, Darcy get a bag ready we will be leaving as soon as possible just take what is important we will buy more clothing if we need it." John told Darcy. When she left, everyone looked at John.

"Are you incredibly sure about this John, you do realize the moment you step foot on London, you know who is going to be with his all seeing eye on you." Clint told him.

"I'm counting on it." John said.

"Oh, better to have her protected by…"

"Yes, if I know him, he will have me protected and will not let up, unfortunately." John said with a grimace.

"Please keep her safe John." Steve told him.

"I will Steve, you keep yourself safe, and James is also in London." John told him.

"Go get your own bag ready John." Clint told him.

#

When John and Darcy were done and both had back-packs and covered enough, John stood in the living room. Darcy looked at her Dad and went to hug him tight.

"Be careful Darcy; keep close to your Uncles." Tony said.

"I will." Darcy told him.

On the other side, Clint was looking at John.

"The moment Loki gets you guys out of here, I'm calling James."

"Alright, we'll hide as much as we can from Mycroft until we arrive to 221B." John told him.

Steve and Darcy looked at each other.

"I am so…" Darcy didn't let him finished and just kissed him.

"Steve there is nothing to be sorry about, I know what I got myself into and you have seen my family we are kind of addicted to the danger." She told him.

"Be careful." He told her.

"I will." She told him and they kissed once more.

"I apologize for interrupting but it is time I send you." Loki told them.

"Okay." Steve said.

"Darcy." John said.

"I will be sending you three streets away from Baker Street." Loki told them. He knew that if he sent them closer it would tip off someone.

"Ready?" John asked Darcy.

"Yeah." She told him.

"Be careful." Loki said. He touched both of them and sent them on their way. Clint grabbed his phone the moment they disappeared. He pushed the _'speed dial'_ and called James.

"James, yes I know its night over there." Clint told him. "There was a problem here with the safety of Darcy."

"What is he saying?" Tony asked.

"If he has to come." Clint told him. "The answer would be no, John and Darcy are in London right now….James relax they're okay but John said it would be better if they were…." Clint stopped paled and everyone looked at him.

"What?" Steve asked thinking the worst.

"James, you better be lying, he's dead the dude jumped out of the fucking roof." Clint told him. "Well too bad John is getting there and he is about to find out, you should have called to tell us….no James you can't do anything the moment John steps foot in 221B big brother will have surveillance on his ass, yeah I know you meant well, okay bye."

"What is going on?" Bruce asked.

"Sherlock Holmes is alive." Clint said.

"What he jumped off a roof?" Pepper told him.

"That's why James wanted me to block John's files again." Tony said.

"What?" Natasha asked.

"James called me to tell me to block John's files that was five months ago." Tony told them.

"Well we can't get them back and…" Steve said.

"I so hope the guy knows how pissed John is going to be." Clint said.

"He is for one hell of a shock." Tony told them.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Darcy and John arrived in a dark alley and John remembered very well what Loki had told them.

"Darcy, I need you to follow my lead, we need to get to Baker Street without being seen by the CCTV camera." He told her.

"Got it." Darcy said.

They began to move and John made sure to remember everything he learned from Sherlock in avoiding the camera's he didn't have Loki's magic this time to help him. They moved and he could tell some people were looking at them weird and his leg was burning and he had his cane in his hand, he was also making sure Darcy was alright and behind him.

#

They arrived at Baker Street and they both moved fast and he took out his keys opening the door, he let Darcy go inside and she climbed up the steps as he closed the door.

"Ahh!" the terrified screamed had him running up the stairs as fast as he could. When he arrived, he saw the person that had terrified his niece.

"Sherlock?"

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to read the next one. **


	24. Reunion

**Things Just Got Complicated **

Note: **So this of course is related to the last chapter.**

Disclaimer: **I don't own the Avengers they belong to Marvel. I don't own Sherlock it belongs to Steven Moffat and Mark Gatiss and Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. I don't own James Bond it belongs to Ian Fleming and its other owners. I only own OC I bring in.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREKA, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Things Just Got Complicated **

**Twenty-Four: Reunion **

Sherlock was looking at the wall when he heard a noise downstairs. He closed his eyes and knew it was someone and they were coming inside and the other person had stayed behind to close the door and had a walking aid. The steps were too light to be Lestrade and he wondered why Anthea would come. She opened the door and the scream took him for surprise and he looked at her, the person downstairs seemed to move at an incredibly speed. He stopped next to the younger woman and looked at him. Sherlock looked at John who seemed to be frozen.

"Sherlock?" he said and the voice, oh the voice he hadn't heard in three years and five months.

"Oh my god... oh my god you were supposed to be." The young woman said. Sherlock looked at her and saw how close she was to John but it wasn't in a romantic sense family. She had to be family and she was messing with everything giving him too much information when all he wanted to do was look at…

"John." He said.

"Three-years….you've been alive….three years." He said.

"Where have you been?" Sherlock asked.

"Did you just ask that?" The young woman seemed to be in shock before she moved to the kitchen. Sherlock wanted to call her back, she was kind of a barrier with her in the kitchen there was no barrier and he was just seeing John who had the cane in his hand.

"You jumped off a roof, I saw you." John told him.

"I know." Sherlock said.

"You let me mourn, how could….how could you do that?"

"It was necessary, John." Sherlock said. "Where have you been?"

"You've been gone three years and you ask me where I have been?" John asked him. Sherlock was looking at him trying to categorize everything. The clothes they weren't from an affordable or clothes he associated with John they were actually expensive, just like his own suits. The cane it had something hidden in the handle most likely a gun and it had been specially made to fit John's hand. He seemed healthy more muscle. He had been running on the alleys trying to avoid the CCTV cameras. Sherlock saw John move walking away and he didn't know he had moved until he had John in his arms.

"What are you doing?" John demanded trying to get away.

"You can't go, I just got you back." Sherlock admitted. John seemed to just stop and hug him back, Sherlock hadn't notice when they hugged John's face was moved to the side and he could see the wall where his picture was connected.

"You've been looking for me." he said.

"Yes, you weren't here." Sherlock told him.

"You were gone." John told him.

"Lestrade thought you committed suicide, I though you….you couldn't do that John." Sherlock said.

"Why?" John asked him. He didn't know what to feel, he was angry but at the same time relief that his Sherlock was alive.

"Well he went to Harry's and she sent him to your other sister." Sherlock whispered.

"Woo-hoo." They both heard and turned to see Mrs. Hudson standing there. "John!" she said and went to hug the man.

"Hello Mrs. Hudson…" he was smacked on the chest.

"Where have you been, you had me worried Detective Lestrade thought you had committed suicide and you told me you went to your sister's….Sherlock and I have been so worried." Mrs. Hudson said.

"Um…sorry to interrupt." Darcy said.

"Oh dear." Mrs. Hudson said thinking the worst thing.

"Oh, Mrs. Hudson, Sherlock meet my niece Darcy." John said.

"Hi, Mrs. Hudson sorry for the scream I didn't mean to wake you." Darcy said, she was suddenly hugged by Mrs. Hudson.

"Is nice to meet you dear, did you get John too eat." Mrs. Hudson asked. "Wait, John, Sherlock has been here for five months why didn't you come…"

"They just arrived." Sherlock answered her; he was trying to see who Darcy belonged too.

"Darcy, go upstairs to rest for a while." John told her.

"But Uncle John where are you…I'll take the couch don't..."

"Darcy go up to my room and rest." John told her. Darcy moved and she stopped and looked at the wall. She noticed the photograph and her question was immediate.

"Why do you have a picture of my mum's grave?" she asked turning to Sherlock.

"I was trying to find John." Sherlock answered defensively.

"Dude, you seriously tried to find Uncle John." Darcy said.

"Darcy." John said.

"Oh right, sorry going to sleep and everything." Darcy said and she moved upstairs. Mrs. Hudson knew she couldn't be there at the moment because the atmosphere was close to exploding.

"I will be going to sleep." Mrs. Hudson said.

"Good night Mrs. Hudson, sorry about waking you up." John said.

"Good night dear." Mrs. Hudson said, she walked away.

It was just John and Sherlock. John breathed in.

"Why?" John asked him.

"The plan was incredibly difficult…I had to get help to do it actually." Sherlock told him. John looked at him.

"Who knew?" John asked him.

"Mycroft, Molly and some of my Homeless Network." Sherlock admitted and John wanted to be pissed, he really did but the broken look on his face.

"I just needed one call a note to tell me you were alive, now I don't want to know how they helped you; I want to know why you had to do it?"

"Oh." Sherlock said. "Moriarty threatened the lives of three people, Mrs. Hudson, Lestrade and you; I couldn't put you in danger."

"Okay." John said, he was still angry though.

"I'm sorry, John." Sherlock said.

"I guess." John told him because he needed time.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, ;LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review.**


	25. British Government

**Things Just Got Complicated **

Note: **I hope you guys liked that chapter. I want to thank **_**Guest1 and Guest2**_** for the review.**

Disclaimer: **I don't own the Avengers they belong to Marvel. I don't own Sherlock it belongs to Steven Moffat and Mark Gatiss and Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. I don't own James Bond it belongs to Ian Fleming and its other owners. I only own OC I bring in.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREKA, LINE BRAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Things Just Got Complicated **

**Twenty-Five: British Government **

It had been two days and Darcy was getting bored, it wasn't really boredom if she was honest, it was the fact that Sherlock and her Uncle John the tension in the room was very tense. Sherlock seemed lost and her Uncle John didn't know what to think. In the third day she snapped and that was it, she climbs down the stairs and looked at her Uncle.

"Uncle John?" she said.

"Yes, Darcy." John told her.

"We need some things for the market, so I'm going…"

"Do you want me to with you?" John asked. Darcy let her eyes go to Sherlock.

"No, I'm going to be fine, just need to clear my head a bit." she told him.

"Alright, do you have your phone with you, call if anything happens alright." John told her, he knew that he couldn't have her locked in the flat and he was sure that no one knew she was here except for James.

"Alright, see you." She told him and left the flat. Sherlock watched her leave and he looked at John.

"John…."

"Do you want some tea?" John asked.

"Yes, please." Sherlock answered. They were still in very thin ice and everything they were doing for the past three days felt like would crumble if they went too fast.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Mycroft was in his office when Anthea walked inside and she had news. He knew from the surveillance cameras outside that Doctor Watson had returned, but it was the girl that was with him that interested him, since he didn't know who she was.

"Sir, the young woman that arrived with Doctor Watson, just went out of the flat." Anthea told Mycroft.

"Very well, we will have to be careful with her, since she is related to Doctor Watson and he might not be in a very forgiving mood." Mycroft said. "Also get everything on her; you can get your hands on."

"Yes, sir."

#

Darcy had gone to Tesco's and she was actually having fun and filling up on food because she forgot the stories her Uncle John had told her and the fridge in 221B had been empty and she couldn't have that. It reminded her of when she had to feed her three scientists that tended to forget food existed. As she walked back to 221B she was walking and she heard a phone ring, she ignored the few sounded, until she finally got fed up and went to answer it, she had a feeling she knew who it was, she was positive of it.

"Hello?" she asked the voice that came from the other side was very haunting.

"Do you see the camera over there to your left?" the voice asked and Darcy looked at it and saw it moved to where she was.

"That's a really cool trick, but I have to go." She said. When the black car arrive next to the phone-booth she was a bit nervous.

"Get into the car, Miss Lewis. I would make some sort of threat but I don't think that would be necessary." The voice said. Darcy got out of the booth and saw the door open for a woman in a very nice suit with a blackberry in her hand.

"Miss Lewis." She said.

"Okay, just so you know I have frozen food so you and Creepy Voice better get it over with." She told her. "What's your name anyways?"

"Anthea."

"Well Anthea tell your boss, that he is paying for my food if this thing's go bad." Darcy said.

#

Detective Lestrade was walking up 221B because he knew that Sherlock must be getting bored out of his mind and he wanted to get his mind from looking for John. When he knocked on the door and Mrs. Hudson opened it.

"Detective Inspector." She said.

"Hello, Mrs. Hudson is Sherlock here?" he asked.

"Yes, go on up you might get a surprise." She said and didn't tell him anything else. Lestrade walked up the stairs and knocked on the door.

"Sherlock…" he stopped when the door opened and standing there was none other than John Watson.

"Hello Greg." John greeted and opened the door wide. Greg walked inside and he looked back at John.

"You…you bastard." Greg said and hugged John. "Where have you been? I've been bloody worried about you."

"Sorry." John said.

"New York." Sherlock told him.

"What?" Lestrade asked.

"He's been in New York." Sherlock answered.

"How did you get to New York?" Greg asked and Sherlock also seemed to want to know the answer.

"How you been Greg? I heard you and Mycroft got together." John told him avoiding the question.

"Oh, great." Greg said with a soft blush.

"I hope your happy mate." John told him.

"Me, look at you, healthier than I last saw you?" Greg said.

"My niece makes me eat." John admitted.

"Niece?" Greg asked.

"Yeah, I've been staying with my niece." John told him. "Which reminds me it has been two hours already." John said and he got his phone and began to make the call.

#

In a warehouse Darcy got down and she was walking toward a man in a three-piece suit with an umbrella, she knew the guy from somewhere, she was sure of it.

"You do know I have a phone, the whole camera thing was cool and all, but still I have a phone." She said and she didn't know she had almost said the same thing as her Uncle.

"You don't seem very afraid." He told her.

"I've seen scarier things." She told him and Mycroft smirked. He could see things about her similar to John and he was beginning to wonder if she was related to him in a more familiar bond.

"What is your relation to John Watson and Sherlock Homes?" he asked.

"See….I don't think that is any of your business." Darcy told him.

"You arrived three days ago with him to 221B, should I be worried that you will tell Sherlock of a happy announcement?"

"Seriously that is just gross." Darcy said and her phone rang, she looked at it and smiled.

"I hope I am not interrupting?" he asked.

"Not at all." Darcy said and answered her phone. "Hey."

Mycroft was looking at the young woman and the fact that she answered the phone in his presence. People didn't do that, John had checked his messages, but this one had not.

"Yes, Uncle John I'm fine." She told him. "Where I am? oh in a warehouse with some guy in a suit and umbrella."

Even Mycroft could make out the screaming from the other side of the phone as the young woman moved the phone away from her ear.

"No I'm alright, he was asking me questions which seriously gross, though I was dating you, like I said gross, yeah I'll get to Baker Street soon, don't blow a casket Uncle John it's not like I'm in real danger. Bye." Darcy said and clicked.

"His niece, there is nothing in the files…."

"I seriously knew you from somewhere, Mycroft Holmes you offered me a job when I was 18 to work for you." She said.

"You declined." Mycroft said.

"Of course I did, now seriously not to be rude and stuff but can I get back to Baker Street, Uncle John isn't exactly in a forgiving mood with Sherlock and you kidnapping me isn't exactly helping him, so do your brother and future Uncle to me a favor and take me back."

"Future Uncle?" Mycroft asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Please, it isn't like if you haven't noticed the UST in the air." Darcy said rolling her eyes.

"You are very different…I do not know if it is stupidity or the same bravery your Uncle has." Mycroft told her.

"I don't know." Darcy said and began to walk. "Maybe it's just the genes and I have no danger button."

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

"John breathe, Mycroft is not going to do anything to her." Greg told him.

"I can't have her out of sight." John said.

"She's in danger." Sherlock said. "If she hadn't been in danger would you have returned to London?" he asked and Greg was trying to figure everything out.

"I don't know." John admits it. Before Greg or Sherlock could say anything the door opened Darcy walked inside. John moved closer to her and began to check her.

"Uncle John I'm fine, he didn't do anything he just had questions alright." Darcy said. John breathed in and his eyes became hard when he saw the person behind his niece.

"Hello John." Mycroft said.

"Mycroft." John answered.

"Uncle John, ice cream." Darcy said.

"Yeah." John said and helped her with some of the bags.

"Gregory." Mycroft said.

"Hey, My." Greg said.

#

Darcy was making tea for everyone and she didn't let John helped her and she knew the reason for it.

"Where have you been, Doctor Watson?" Mycroft asked.

"I was with my sister's daughter." John replied and Mycroft raised an eyebrow because he hadn't said the location.

"Ah, yes Leonora Watson, did you know exactly what your sister was involved in." Mycroft asked. John was about to answer but Darcy beat him into it.

"She was MI6." Darcy said everyone looked at her. "Oh come on, it was obvious to me after I turned seven, come on I may not show it but I do have a high IQ and I was a curious child."

"Does your Father know?" John asked.

"Course." Darcy answered. "They had gotten into a fight when I went to stay with him, there is a reason I got curious."

"I have no doubt about that." Mycroft told her. Mycroft could see the thing Darcy had spoken off that John was still hurt and hadn't had time to clean his wounds. He had to admit he looked healthier than before and gained muscle; he had no doubt of training.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review.**


	26. Young & Older Brother

**Things Just Got Complicated **

Note: **I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I want to thank **_**ramen-luver101**_** for the review.**

Disclaimer**: I don't own the Avengers they belong to Marvel. I don't own Sherlock it belongs to Steven Moffat and Mark Gatiss and Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. I don't own James Bond it belongs to Ian Fleming and its other owners. I only own OC I bring in**.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Things Just Got Complicated **

**Twenty-Six: Young & Older Brother**

"Will you never answer?" Sherlock asked John. It had been two weeks and John had been avoiding the question into how he got to New York.

"What?" John asked.

"You know exactly, how you got to New York without Mycroft knowing?" Sherlock asked.

"You're not the only one who knows to avoid your brother, Sherlock." John told him. Sherlock pouted, but John just turned back to his paper.

"Lestrade gave me a case, we can go." Sherlock told him. "I need my blogger."

"Ask Molly, I think she would want to go with you, you trust her don't you and she is a medical professional." John snapped back. He closed his eyes when he finished that sentence he sounded like a teenage girl. Sherlock didn't answer and he just left the flat. John put his face on his hands afterwards.

"Don't you think that was a little mean, Uncle John?" Darcy asked.

"Yes, I know." John told her. "Has Steve called?"

"Yes, but it's not for your ears." Darcy told him. "You know Uncle John he is trying to make this right."

"I hope Steve captures the bastard after you, we…we n…need to go." John told her.

"I wouldn't think you want to leave London little brother." Their heads snapped up to see James standing there.

"Uncle James." Darcy said.

"Hey pretty eyes." he said with a smile. "Can you leave your Uncle John and I alone?"

"Yeah, I'll be with Mrs. Hudson." Darcy said leaving. The two brothers watched her leave and John turned to James.

"James." John said. "Did you know that he was alive?"

"Yes." James answered. "Came to my job and asked my partner to find you."

"And you didn't tell me!" John snapped.

"You didn't need to know." James told him.

"What do…what does that mean, I lost him…"

"I thought it was time he got a taste of his own medicine." James told him.

"You…you bastard." John told him.

"Call me, all you want but, Leonora would have done the same thing and I was doing it for your own good, she would have kicked his ass, we almost lost you John, seriously did you think I didn't know about the drinking, the not eating, the not sleeping, you were in the worst depression in your life and he made you have it." James snapped.

"He…"

"What would have happened if we lost you?" James asked him.

"I was not going to commit suicide!" John screamed back.

"Right." James said. "Is that the reason, I had to send Clint over here, he didn't know, I needed something to snap you back…"

#

Downstairs, Mrs. Hudson and Darcy were hearing the conversation as it was getting louder.

"Oh my should I call Sherlock?" Mrs. Hudson asked.

"No, Uncle John is just mad his older brother didn't tell him Sherlock was alive when he found out." Darcy told her.

"I didn't know John had a brother?" Mrs. Hudson told her.

"They're five siblings in total, my Mom, Harriet, Uncle James, Uncle John and Uncle Clint." Darcy told her.

"Dammit James!" the scream was heard down.

"He's really angry." Mrs. Hudson said.

"Uncle John, he's been angry since he saw Sherlock, Uncle James is just helping him release the anger so everything can get fixed with both of them the UST is getting to be too much." Darcy and winced when they heard something or someone go down.

"I hope he feels better." Mrs. Hudson said, she had seen how hurt both of her boys hurt Sherlock without getting John's forgiveness and John who was suppressing all of his emotions.

#

Sherlock arrives ten minutes after Mycroft calls him in a soft panic saying the cameras in his flat had gone off. Knowing that after this event John had disappeared that first time, he practically ran off the scene ignoring Lestrade calling at him. He ran up the stairs and opens the door to see both John and a man on different sides of the flat cleaning their mouths of blood. Their clothes are ripped and they seemed to have gotten into a very good tussle. Both man stop and look up at him.

"John." He says and walks over to help the man. He turns to look at the other man and he recognizes him immediately.

"Ah isn't that cute." The agent says.

"Shut-up, James." John snapped and let Sherlock helped him up.

"You're an agent." Sherlock told him. "I saw you when I…."

"Darcy please stop standing by the door can you bring us the first-aid kit." James said.

"Got it." Darcy said.

"Oh dear you two boys made a mess." Mrs. Hudson chides both of them not caring that both men are incredibly deathly.

"Sorry, Mrs. Hudson." John said.

"I apologize Mrs. Hudson my dear little brother needs to keep his temper in check." James said with a charming smile. Sherlock looked at John.

"Brother, how many of you are there?" Sherlock asked.

"Five." James and John answered.

"Technically you're four with my mum gone." Darcy told them coming back. "Except Harriet doesn't count or at-least I don't count her."

"We do." John and James said.

"Ow." The both groan when Sherlock and Darcy cleaned their wounds.

"You shouldn't have been fighting."

"I have every right to fight, bastard knew you were alive." John told Sherlock.

"Bastard made you watch him fake-die." James said.

"How many times have you died James?"

"I call."

"A month later." John told him.

"I still call." James told him.

"You still should have called me; I was the one to make the decision whether I came back or not." John told him and he was about to let John go but John intertwine their fingers and Sherlock was looking at him wide-eye.

"You know why I did it, John." James said and pouted. John sighed and Sherlock looked at him.

"I know." John said. "Thank-you."

"What?" Sherlock demanded. 'He knew where…."

"Sherlock." John said. Darcy walked over and pulled James out of his chair so they could leave them alone.

"Your niece took your brother away; I believe she must have a reason." Sherlock said and looked at away.

"I'm thankful he didn't tell me Sherlock." John told him, but he didn't let go of his hand and squeezed so Sherlock could see him in the eyes. Sherlock looked at him.

"Why?"

"I would hate you." John told him and the hurt in Sherlock's eyes was there.

"I knew you would." Sherlock told him, he wanted to let go of his hand, but John wouldn't let him.

"I'm saying that if I had come back when James found out, I would have been angrier than I am now, I wasn't ready to return to London Sherlock." John told him. "I was doing okay, but I was still hurting…"

"John I'm sorry." Sherlock said.

"I…"

"You don't…." Sherlock stopped when John put his hand on his mouth.

"I have to do this, I forgive you." John said. Sherlock seriously didn't know how the heck it happened, but he moved forward and kissed John. Instead of pulling away, like he expected John to do, John pulled him closer and kissed him too.

"You know on your graveyard I asked you for one more miracle." John told him.

"I heard you." Sherlock said. John kissed him again.

"Ah you guys are adorable." James broke in.

"Shut-Up, James." John snapped back.

"Don't forget I know your shagging my younger brother." Sherlock said which John's jaw dropped.

"Not hurting him you bugger." James said. "Anyways, have to go."

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review.**


End file.
